Nuits blanches
by FRANKENCHI
Summary: L'insomnie n'est pas une expérience plaisante, mais Hux trouve un moyen pour s'occuper : il travaille. Traduction.
1. Chapitre un : Par le pouvoir de la Force

**Vacances oblige, je me lance dans plein de projets. Voici un nouveau, provenant d'une fanfiction du site Archive of Our Own écrite par Kylorenben. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Pour simplifier, chaque paragraphe est d'un point de vue différent, alternativement celui de Hux et celui de Kylo. Il change à chaque fois. Les paroles échangées sont en gras pour faciliter la lecture.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Résumé :** L'insomnie n'est pas une expérience plaisante, mais Hux trouve un moyen pour s'occuper : il travaille

 **Rating :** M

 **Relationship :** Kylo Ren/ Huxley

L'insomnie n'était certainement pas une expérience plaisante. Hux y trouvait cependant son compte en utilisant ce temps perdu pour travailler. Au soir de la troisième journée, il avait changé d'avis. Son équipe avait commencé à lui mentionner les cernes sombres sous ses yeux. Il se sentait proche de s'évanouir : sa tête lui tournait alors qu'il regardait la galaxie à travers la vitre. Il avait longé le mur jusqu'à son appartement et avait faillit tomber en entrant. Il enleva la moitié de son uniforme avant de s'effondrer sur son fauteuil favori, tenant fébrilement un verre de Cognac et une cigarette. La combinaison de l'alcool et de la nicotine l'aidait à se relaxer. Il avait conscience qu'il ne serait pas capable de relâcher sa pression seul alors il prévoyait de rester éveillé pendant encore quelques temps. Son téléphone sonna. Kylo Ren lui envoyait une demande de réunion.

Kylo l'avait senti depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin. Il ne parvenait pas à ignorer l'envahissant sentiment de fatigue physique qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il passait à côté d'Hux. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Il ne serait pas senti concerné si il n'avait pas l'impression de lui être redevable. Hux lui avait, malheureusement, sauvé la vie après avoir été battu par sa cousine et laissé pour mort dans la neige. Il était allé le chercher et avait prit soin de lui. A cause de ça, il avait une connexion forte à son esprit, autant qu'il avait développé un fort sentiment de protection à son égard. Chaque matin en se réveillant, il utilisait la Force pour savoir s'il allait bien. Puis au cours de la journée, il effectuait des vérifications régulières, sans qu'Hux le sache bien sur. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait ressenti toute la journée, le général avait besoin d'une intervention. Il ouvrit l'application de tchat de son téléphone et lui envoya une brève missive : **_Il faut qu'on parle_**. Juste après, il s'était dirigé vers son appartement et était rentré en forçant la porte.

Le téléphone d'Hux sonna dans un bip presque joyeux. Il n'eut que le temps de regarder le nom de l'expéditeur avant d'entendre sa porte s'ouvrir, révélant l'entrée de Kylo Ren. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever, se contentant de confirmer sa présence en regardant vers l'entrée. Seul le geste de monter son verre à ses lèvres altérait l'immobilité de l'homme. L'habituel sentiment de dégout le prit lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le masque ridicule du nouvel arrivant. C'était encore plus ridicule lorsqu'on savait le beau visage qu'il cachait. **Que me vaut ce plaisir ?** La phrase qu'il murmura à peine lui coûta à elle seule une énergie bien trop importante.

 **Tu as besoin de dormir.** La voix de Kylo Ren était déformée par le masque, bien que de lui même, il la rendant la plus plate et sans émotion possible. Il marcha à travers la pièce en agitant vaguement la main pour fermer la porte dans son dos. Il s'arrêta en face de lui et plaça sa main sur son verre de Cognac. **Tu vas finir par faire un choix qui aura des conséquences négatives sur le First Order si tu continues comme ça. Pour le bien de l'Ordre, soit je te fais dormir avec ou sans ton consentement. Ou tu y vas de toi même**.

 **Je sais ..** Hux murmurait difficile, à peine audible. Il écrasa sa cigarette en soupirant. Il avait mal à la tête. **Je sais**. Il le dit plus fort cette fois, l'irritation palpable dans sa voix. Cette situation l'ennuyait également. Il était incapable de dormir et maintenant, il se révélait être incapable de travailler. Pire que ça, la caféine qu'il avait bu pendant ces 36 dernières heures ne faisaient plus effet. Il enleva la main de Ren de son verre et le termina en une seule gorgée. M **ais je n'arrive pas à dormir par moi-même. A moins que tu puisses utiliser la force pour me faire perdre connaissance ?** Ça valait le coup de demander. S'il ne dormait pas dans les prochaines heures, il allait commencer à avoir des hallucinations.

 **Je peux. Je l'ai déjà fait. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais aussi fort que d'habitude maintenant. Donc ça devrait être facile.** Le fait qu'il poussa sa main de son verre l'ennuyait. Il soupira et le regarda. Il mis une main sur sa tempe. Le contact n'était pas vraiment nécéssaire mais quand même. **Ça ne fera pas mal. Tu vas être simplement forcer à dormir.** Il avait à peine débuté à entrer dans son esprit qu'il sut qu'il avait raison. Mais il espéra quand même que ça lui soit confortable.

Hux ferma ses yeux et chercha inconsciemment le contact des doigts de Kylo. **S'il te plait.** Il songea au fait qu'il était toujours dans son fauteuil mais il était trop désespéré pour s'en soucier. Il leva les yeux vers le masque, tentant un contact approximatif avec les siens. **Dépêche toi d'en finir avec ça.** Il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant qu'il puisse l'aider mais ne voulait le dire avant de voir les résultats.

Il ne lui fallut aucun effort pour le faire s'endormir profondément. Son esprit était déjà endormi. Quand le corps d'Hux se relâcha, Kylo se pencha pour le récupérer et l'allonger sur son lit. Il le regarda un moment avant de lui enlever ses chaussures et le reste de son uniforme. Une fois qu'il fut en boxer, il tira sur lui les couvertures et alla s'assoir à son bureau. Il pouvait méditer une grande partie de la nuit sans dépenser autant d'énergie que si il était pleinement réveillé. Il posa son masque sur le bureau et enleva son manteau, l'accrochant sur la chaise où il était assit. Quand il termina sa méditation, le matin était presque là. Il regarda autour de la pièce. Il emprunta un stylo et entreprit de le faire léviter dans sa main lentement.

Hux fit surface doucement, remuant les derniers vestiges de ses rêves pendant qu'il ouvrait les yeux avec difficulté. La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il se trouvait dans son lit. La seconde était qu'il était déshabillé. Est-ce que Kylo lui avait enlevé son uniforme et l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit ? Il s'assit lentement et vit que le jeune homme était toujours là, en train de faire tourner paresseusement un stylo dans sa main. **Tu es resté assit là toute la nuit ?** Il lui posa la question en se frottant les yeux.

Kylo le regarda avec un embarras soudainement visible sur son visage. Le stylo passa de l'air au sol. **Oui, j'ai médité la plupart du temps. Je n'étais pas juste en train de te regarder dormir.** Il s'expliqua. Puis il attrapa son masque sur le bureau pour le mettre à nouveau sur son visage. Mais il ne le fit pas. **Tu penses que tu es suffisamment reposer pour donner des ordres ?**

 **Et dire que tu es venu hier soir pour me gronder de ne pas dormir.** Hux se moquait de lui. Il s'étira avec délice avant de se lever. Il se sentait régénéré suffisamment mais les poches sous ses yeux persistaient. Il devrait quand même avaler une tasse de café en allant prendre son petit déjeuner à la cafétéria. **Je me sens mieux, bien que tu aies des capacités assez troublantes.** Il sortit un uniforme propre de sa garde robe et entreprit de l'enfiler méticuleusement. Il se tut quelques minutes, sentant qu'il devait remercier Kylo de l'avoir aider, mais il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aider pour quelques chose d'aussi normal de que de dormir.

Ren détourna les yeux le temps qu'il s'habille pour laisser une forme d'intimité. Il se leva ensuite et attrapa son casque. **Ce n'était même pas difficile. Tu devrais voir ce que ça fait quand j'essaie vraiment.** Ça sonnait presque comme une menace. Il passa devant lui en mettant son masque sur son visage. **Je suis seulement rester que pour vérifier que tu respirais. Ne me forcez pas à refaire ça une nouvelle fois, Général.** Il lança sa réplique en lui tournant le dos pour sortir.

Quelques chose à propos de sa dernière phrase força un léger sentiment de panique qui traversa Hux. Serait-il possible que Kylo le tue accidentellement ? Il secoua la tête pour s'enlever cette pensée et le regarda partir. C'était sa dernière chance de le remercier mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, alors il ne dit rien. Il ajusta son uniforme. Il attendit quelques minutes après son départ pur partir à son tour, rejoignant directement le pont de commandement pour planifier les opérations du jour.


	2. Chapitre deux : Et si ça soulage ?

**Pour simplifier, chaque paragraphe est d'un point de vue différent, alternativement celui de Hux et celui de Kylo. Il change à chaque fois. Les paroles échangées sont en gras pour faciliter la lecture.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Résumé :** L'insomnie n'est pas une expérience plaisante, mais Hux trouve un moyen pour s'occuper : il travaille

 **Rating :** M

 **Relationship :** Kylo Ren/ Huxley

Chapitre deux : Et si ça soulage ?

Kylo avait entendu la pensée de remerciement. Il fut davantage touché du silence qu'il ne l'aurait été si le général avait parlé. Il quitta la pièce et se promis de le surveiller pendant la journée. Mais ce soir là, avant même qu'Hux n'arrive dans son propre appartement, Kylo était là. Assit. Patientant. Il avait une bouteille de cognac en face de lui, ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarettes. Il avait les bras croisés, appuyé sur le bureau.

Hux prit son temps pour retourner chez lui, sachant d'avance qu'il n'allait pas parvenir à dormir ce soir de toute façon. D'un côté, il avait conscience qu'il n'y parviendrait que si Kylo l'aidait encore. Le jeune homme lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n'était que pour une seule nuit. Mais d'un autre, il était mal à l'aise à l'idée que ça se reproduise à nouveau. Surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'il était resté à ses côtés toute la nuit pour s'assurer qu'il respirait encore. Il était tard lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son appartement. Il se figea de surprise lorsqu'il vit que Kylo l'attendait. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le cognac et les cigarettes. **Q'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Sa voix était impassible.

Ren le regarda et haussa les épaules. **Tu n'as pas prévu de dormir ce soir. C'est mon boulot visiblement de devoir te surveiller.** De la même façon qu'Hux l'avait surveillé. Une relation de bénéfice mutuel. Bien qu'à moitié provenant de Snoke. **Déshabille toi et allonge toi.**

 **C'est extrêmement généreux de ta part**. Il répondit en se débarrassant de son manteau puis de sa veste d'uniforme. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour enlever autre chose. **D'où vient cette attention soudaine pour mon bien-être ? Ce n'est pas comme si ne pas dormir encore un peu allait me tuer.** Il tenta de jouer la carte de la nature très studieuse qui marchait habituellement avec les autres.

 **Garde tes excuses pour toi et ne laisse pas les autres te dire ce qu'ils espèrent de toi. La seule chose vis à vis de laquelle tu dois te sentir concerner, c'est Snoke. Tu es à la tête des autres. Et si tu ne trouves pas de temps pour dormir dans ton emploi du temps, je la trouverai pour toi.** Kylo avait suffisamment pioché dans ses pensées pour avoir quelques idées. Il se leva et regarda l'homme d'en haut. **Tu es facile à manipuler dans ton état, en manque de sommeil. Ça ne te fait pas peur ? Ton esprit n'a aucune volonté pour résister.** Pas qu'il en avait d'habitude mais il sentait qu'il pouvait essayer de le raisonner en utilisant cet argument.

Une étincelle de peur le parcouru à l'idée d'être manipulé. Cela pouvait effectivement devenir un problème. Mais ce que je suggérais Kylo n'allait pas vraiment l'aider : allongé sur son lit pendant des heures en étant éveillé allait lui faire perdre du temps. **Tu me sous-estimes. A propos, qui me manipule ?** Il haussa les épaules. **Laisse moi seul maintenant, je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi.** Il se mentait à lui même tout en ayant conscience. Il ne voulait pas demander à Kylo de l'aider.

 **Je pourrais, et je le ferais même. Juste pour te montrer que tu as tort.** Ren lui montra le lit. **Déshabille toi et allonge toi.** Il se répéta. **Il y a d'autres façon de te faire dormir de toute façon. Je n'accepterai pas que le capitaine du Finalizer prenne des mauvaises décisions à cause d'un manque de sommeil. Mon entraînement est en jeu**. Il laissa le général décider quel « autre moyen » pouvait le faire dormir. Mais ses intentions étaient justes.

Hux soupira. Il se doutait que Kylo n'allait pas abandonner. Il était fatigué de toute façon. Il enleva rapidement le reste de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer. **Et maintenant, quoi ? Tu vas t'assoir là en me regardant jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?** Il demanda en s'asseyant sur son lit. Si il insistait pour qu'il dorme, il espérait qu'au moins il ne resterait pas ici toute la nuit à le regarder se tourner et se retourner.

 **Non. Si tu préfères que je fasse comme la dernière fois, je peux le faire.** Il détacha son masque, l'enleva et le posa sur le bureau. **Mais j'ai d'autres alternatives si tu veux.**

Hux voulait presque que Kylo fasse le même tour qu'il avait fait auparavant, mais il craignait de mourir accidentellement entre ses mains. Son regard se perdit dans la cicatrice sur son visage. Elle lui rappela le jour où Starkiller avait explosé et après, lorsqu'il avait pris soin de lui. Peut être que Kylo essayait de se racheter par rapport à ça ? **A quelles alternatives tu penses ?**

Kylo marcha jusqu'à son lit et le regarda. Ses yeux erraient sur sa peau avec attention. **J'ai entendu dire que les orgasmes étaient de bon moyens pour faire dormir les gens.** Il était à un mètre du lit et hésitait à avancer. **Bien que je peux facilement te faire dormir ça. Mais là, je n'utiliserai pas la force pour le coup**.

Hux détesta la rougeur qui lui monta au visage lorsqu'il entendit le mot « orgasme ». Mais c'était de loin le moins dangereux. **Bon .. La .. La première.** Il parvint à regarder Ren dans les yeux en disant ça. **Et si ça ne marche pas, tu n'auras qu'à faire comme la dernière fois.**

Kylo ne parvint pas à masquer le petit sourire qui vint naitre au coin de ses lèvres. **Ça marchera**. Il l'espérait du moins. Il enleva son manteau et le laissa tomber par terre. Puis il se tourna, par gêne, pour enlever le reste de ses vêtements : les bretelles de son pantalon, son pantalon et sa chemise. Une fois qu'il fut finalement nu, il se retourna. Il avait une cicatrice sur le flanc, qui provenait à la fois de la blessure infligée par sa cousine et de la façon dont Hux l'avait oublié les premières semaines de sa convalescence. **Tu es encore habillé. J'ai dit : déshabille toi.**

Hux se surprit à fixer Kylo pendant qu'il se déshabillait, appréciant du regard les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau. Il vit la cicatrice et se rappela que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était ouverte et saignait abondamment. Quand le jeune homme se retourna, son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge mais ensuite, il leva les yeux au ciel. **Si impatient que ça ?** Il enleva le reste de ses propres vêtements et s'allongea dans le lit.

 **Pas vraiment. Je te fais juste une fleur. N'exagère pas trop.** C'était un mensonge. Kylo voulait ça. Il ne parvenait pas à arrêter de regarder le corps du général. Il y avait quelques chose de simplement érotique à le voir nu comme ça. Hux semblait toujours être tiré à quatre épingles dans son uniforme, ce qui le rendait massif et intimidant. Maintenant, il avait l'air petit et peut être nerveux que Kylo le regarde comme ça. Il avait qu'il avait le pouvoir sur Hux mais il n'était pas sur de vouloir réellement qu'il soit effrayé. Il poussa le général sur le bord du lit. **Est ce que tu as de l'huile ou quelques chose pour être sur de ne pas te faire mal ?** Au moins avec sa bite.

Hux acquiesça. Il était un peu nerveux mais cette alternative le rassura. « Oui, j'ai du lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la commode. » Il s'assit et le récupéra. **Est-ce que tu … Est-ce que je dois .. ?** Il était un peu gêné. Sans son uniforme, il se savait bien moins impressionnant, surtout par rapport à la carrure imposant de Kylo.

 **Non.** Ren fit flotter la bouteille jusqu'à ses mains et s'agenouilla sur le sol. Il écarta les jambes d'Hux pour pouvoir se positionner entre elles pendant qu'il inséra un doigt en lui. Il en rajouta un deuxième sans néanmoins appuyer avec celui là. Il ignorait jusqu'où s'arrêtait l'expérience du général avec quelqu'un et ne voulait pas le brusquer. **Tu as déjà fait ça auparavant ?** Sa voix était presque insipide. Comme s'il avait peur de montrer trop d'enthousiasme. Mais l'air sur son visage alors qu'il bougeait ses doigts dans Hux prouvait qu'il était très content.

Hux retient sa respiration lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Ren à son entrée. **Ça commence à dater un peu.** Pas qu'il ne se faisait jamais ça à lui même lorsqu'il voulait passer le temps (rarement en ce moment) mais c'était différent quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il regarda le visage du jeune homme mais son expression facile le fit se sentir .. Il n'était pas sur, mais c'était assez perturbant. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et regarda une tâche sur le mur. Il se masturbait paresseusement d'une main tandis que Kylo l'ouvrait doucement.

Ren avait presque envie de se caresser aussi mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, dès qu'Hux eut l'air d'être en pleine érection, il enroula une bande invisible autour de sa queue pour l'empêcher de venir trop vite. Il ne dit rien à ce sujet et inséra un nouveau doigt. Il était tellement tenté de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait à travers lui. C'était presque de la masturbation par procuration mais de toute façon, il était un connard narcissique donc ça semblait légitime.

Hux était confus vis à vis de la soudaine pression invisible à la base de son sexe mais comprit rapidement de quoi elle relevait. Le troisième doigt qui s'inséra doucement en lui essayait de l'écarter un peu plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il continuait à se toucher d'une main. Bien qu'il essayait d'avoir l'air désintéressé, il ne pouvait nier l'excitation dans son regard. Prenant une grande inspiration, il tenta de garder sa voie neutre. **Si tu veux me baiser, juste fais le.** C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une requête pour lui signifier qu'il état prêt.

A cet instant, ce qui traversa le visage de Kylo était quelques chose proche de la joie pure. Il enleva ses doigts et les essuya sur ses cuisses. **Tu réalises à quel point elle est grosse non ? Tu l'as vu quand je me suis déshabillé.** Il attrapa sa queue et lui montra. **Tu penses vraiment que deux doigts, c'est assez ? Ou tu es juste quelqu'un qui aime les défis ?**

Hux regarda le sexe en question et s'imagina ce que ça devait faire de le sentir en lui, l'étirant au maximum. Il parvint in-extremis à retenir un grognement. **Tu n'es pas … Si … Gros.** Oui il l'était. Mais ça devait être formidable. Il regarda pour voir une nouvelle fois la joie sur le visage de Kylo et souris brièvement. **Prends moi, Ren.**

C'était tout l'encouragement que Kylo avait besoin. Il remonta sur le lit et s'installa à nouveau entre les jambes d'Hux. Il les laissa choir de chaque côté de lui et à la place, il lui attrapa les hanches en positionnant sa queue à l'entrée. Il attendit une seconde pour savourer l'instant puis il poussa légèrement ses propres hanches pour entrer en lui. Doucement. Il voulait lui faire mal, ou quelques chose d'avoisinant mais il préférait regarder son visage alors qu'il s'enfonçait doucement en lui. Centimètre par centimètre. Le faisant attendre et rendant les minutes d'Hux aussi longues que des heures.

Au début, ce fut un peu douloureux mais rapidement, la douleur fut remplacée par une brûlure plaisante qui le faisait se cambrer. Finalement, Kylo s'enfonça entièrement en lui. Il savoura la sensation d'être si plein, comme il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à présent. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'Hux ne l'avait pas fait, il avait presque oublié la sensation de bien être qui accompagnait l'acte. Une fois qu'il eut correctement enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille de Ren, il bougea doucement ses hanches pour le forcer à bouger, putain.

Une fois que Kylo fut entièrement en Hux, il prit quelques instants pour se calmer. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il ne voulait pas venir trop vite. Pas comme toujours lorsqu'il fantasmait. Il était habituellement celui à bénéficier de la bande invisible, ce qui lui fit rappeler qu'elle était toujours sur Hux. Il lui enleva et utilisa la force pour se la mettre à lui. Il n'imaginait pas jouir maintenant. Mais il l'enleva presque immédiatement. Finalement, il ne voulait pas que sa queue soit prise en otage maintenant. Et cela lui demandait trop d'énergie. **Tu sembles savoir comme prendre ça finalement. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux**.

Hux ne pouvait rien faire mais laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque Kylo commença à bouger en lui. Il nota que la pression avait disparu et leva les yeux vers Ren, confus. Lorsqu'il vit son niveau de concentration, il eut du mal à ne pas rire. Bien sur, il utilisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas venir. Il se permis un petit ricanement, en pensant qu'il y avait, au fond, une justice dans ce monde.

Kylo avait envie de grogner et pas de rire, mais lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement d'Hux, la rancoeur s'évapora. Il le regarda avidement, tout en entrant dans son esprit pour savoir comment il ressentait la chose. C'était accablant, trop accablant. Il accéléra le rythme, le prenant plus fort. Essayant que chaque coup de rein compte pour dix. Mais ça n'arriva pas. Il se vida en lui en poussant un grognement gêné.

Ses yeux étaient fermés tandis que ses mains agrippaient les draps, lorsqu'il le sentit soudainement accéléré le rythme. Il gémit longuement alors qu'il touchait ce point si sensible. Mais son plaisir s'arrêta rapidement lorsqu'il sentit Kylo venir à l'intérieur de lui. **Putain tu es sérieux ? Vraiment ? Mais bien sur que tu es sérieux.** Pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Kylo pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Ren se trouvait trop dans les limbes du plaisir pour réagir. Il se retira doucement et s'agenouilla. **Arrête de te plaindre, je vais quand même te faire venir suffisamment fort pour que tu t'endormes.** Il avait promis. Il tira à lui les jambes d'Hux pour avoir accès à son intimité. Il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Il fit simplement courir sa langue sur son trou maintenant bien ouvert. Il n'avait aucune répulsion à goûter son propre sperme. Surtout si Hux appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Hux fut très surprise de la sensation et essaya de se dégager. **Où est ce que tu penses que tu .. Aaaah !** Sa voix se brisa en un gémissement de surpris lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Kylo sur lui. Il n'avait ressenti ça jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait été suffisamment proche de lui pour être prêt à lui faire quelques chose comme ça. Il mit son coude devant sa bouche pour étouffer le gémissement qui risquait de lui échapper.

 **Ne fais pas ça.** Kylo s'éloigna de lui, posant sa joue contre la cuisse d'Hux. Sa bouche était déjà parfumée par son sperme. **Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les pièces des quartiers résidentiels sont insonorisées. Ne te retiens pas juste à cause de la peur de te faire surprendre.** Il ne s'éloigna pas davantage mais le regarda simplement. **A défaut, montre ton plaisir intérieurement. Ça me va aussi.**

 **Tais toi et continues.** Hux ne parvenait qu'avec difficulté à reprendre son souffle. Il enroula sa jambe tout de la tête de Kylo, et le força à remettre sa bouche. Il enleva la main qui étouffait ses gémissements, ne voulant pas qu'il s'arrête encore. C'était trop bon.

Kylo sourit lorsqu'il sentit sa tête poussée en avant. Il était amusé de voir à quel point Hux le voulait. Il se laissa aller et lécha le pourtour de l'anus du jeune homme. Puis il se redressa un peu et embrassa la base de ses cuisses, puis progressivement, autour de sa queue. Il la mordit un peu et en suça brièvement le gland. Il se concentra ensuite sur l'orifice.

Sans rien pour étouffer ses sons, Hux grognait à chaque respiration. Il cria plus fort lorsque Kylo le mordit. Le plaisir du jeune homme commençait à devenir douloureux. **Je veux plus .. J'ai besoin de plus ..** Ce que Kylo lui donnait n'était pas assez. Si seulement il n'était pas venu aussi vite comme un puceau. Il commença à effectuer des vas-et-viens sur son sexe pour augmenter sa satisfaction.

 **Non.** Kylo enroula sa main autour de celle du général. Il voulait savoir à quelle vitesse et avec quelle pression le faire pour être sur de lui faire du bien. Puis il fit de nouveau courir sa langue autour de son trou avant de la presser en lui. Il aurait considéré ça comme quelques chose de vicieux si ça n'avait pas été pour Hux.

C'était un peu énervant que Ren semble savoir exactement ce qu'il aimait alors qu'il le masturbait. Il attribuait ça au fait qu'il lisait dans sa tête. Normalement, il aurait commencé à lui faire la morale mais il pouvait difficilement se plaindre dans l'immédiat. Son corps sentit à nouveau sa langue jouer avec lui. Soudain, il sentit une pression différente. **Quooooi ?** Un cri rauque le submergea tandis qu'il jouissait sur son ventre, son dos s'arcboutant gracieusement.

Kylo n'enleva pas sa langue immédiatement, continuant aussi également le mouvement de main. Il n'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit le corps du jeune homme se détendre complètement et s'assit. Il s'essuya la bouche de sa propre semence et du lubrifiant. **Tu devrais dormir maintenant. C'était beaucoup plus de boulot que de te forcer à dormir.** Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapidement et bu de l'eau. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant. Surement devait-il partir.

Hux resta allongé pendant quelques minutes, tachant de calmer sa respiration. Son orgasme l'avait lessivé et pantelant. Incapable de faire quoi que ça soit, sauf rester allonger là. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se sentit partir doucement vers le sommeil. Il tendit le bras sur le côté pour toucher Kylo mais ne rencontra que de l'air. **Ren ?** Il l'appela doucement.

Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain et le regarda, curieux. Il marcha vers le lit et du se forcer pour ne pas retomber dans les draps. **Quoi ? Je suis en train de m'habiller et de partir. Tu veux vraiment que je t'assomme ?** Ça serait assez gênant.

 **Non, non .. Je ..** Hux tremblait suite à son orgasme et laissa échapper un grognement. **Reste ?** Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, alors il attrapa son poignet. Habituellement, il ne montrait jamais sa vulnérabilité. Peut être qu'il le faisait maintenant parce qu'il était exténué et en train de s'endormir.

Kylo baissa les yeux vers la main d'Hux comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet étranger. Honnêtement, ça l'était. Il regarda la bouteille de Cognac qu'il avait apporté en arrivant, pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Puis il demanda à Hux de se décaler et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il était tendu et ne le touchait pas.

Hux soupira de contentement lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur du jeune homme à côté de son flanc. Il se sentait s'enfoncer dans le sommeil graduellement. Avant qu'il ne s'endorme réellement, il se mit sur le côté contre le flanc de Kylo et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il rêvait qu'il marchait au ralenti dans une forêt de pins. Hux s'endormait naturellement pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Kylo se sentait mal à l'aise vis à vis de tout ce qui venait de se passer. La dernière heure passait dans sa tête pendant qu'il essayait de dormir. Il ne fut pas en mesure d'y parvenir jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde les rêves du général. Il laissa les images le traverser et se tourna vers lui. Il pressa son front contre le sien en respirant lentement, se laissait partir avec douceur.


	3. Chapitre trois : Que du plaisir ?

**Pour simplifier, chaque paragraphe est d'un point de vue différent, alternativement celui de Hux et celui de Kylo. Il change à chaque fois. Les paroles échangées sont en gras pour faciliter la lecture.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Résumé :** L'insomnie n'est pas une expérience plaisante, mais Hux trouve un moyen pour s'occuper : il travaille

 **Rating :** M

 **Relationship :** Kylo Ren/ Huxley

Chapitre trois : Que du plaisir et de l'amusement ?

Hux se réveilla à l'aube dans une torpeur remplie de chaleur. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il paniqua légèrement lorsqu'il vit la proximité entre lui et Kylo. Puis il se remémora la veille. Il devait admettre qu'il était d'une température corporelle agréable. Mais il se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était enroulé autour de lui comme un Ewok. Il détestait l'idée de le repousser. Il était tellement confortable. Sans mentionner en plus qu'il n'avait pas un sommeil aussi agréable depuis des mois. Il attrapa la tablette sur le chevet pour vérifier l'heure. Il devait réellement partir, même si c'était essentiellement pour conserver les apparences. Il sortit du lit avec précaution pour aller s'habiller. Il se demanda dans combien de temps commencera-t-il à le regretter.

Kylo sentit la perte de chaleur et son corps endormi se resserra sur lui-même pour la retrouver. Il ressemblait davantage à un Ben Solo de 17 ans plutôt qu'à un chevalier Sith de 30 ans. Il émergea doucement et ouvrit les yeux alors qu'Hux boutonnait sa chemise. Il s'assit avec lenteur, regardant autour de lui et estimant l'étendu des dégâts. Avait-il forcé Hux ? Non. S'était-il endormi ici contre sa volonté ? Non. Est-ce que le général l'avait viré d'ici ? Non. Il ferma les yeux et resta assit pendant quelques minutes avant de pousser les couvertures. Il étira ses longues jambes en dehors du lit. Il ne voulait pas se lever maintenant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Donc il ne fit aucun des deux. Il se contenta de contempler le sol.

Quand Hux entendit le froissement du tissu qui signala que le jeune homme était réveillé, il se figea, puis il regarda l'inhabituel air paisible qui flottait sur son visage. Kylo Ren avait l'air si jeune comme ça. Il regardait ailleurs rapidement quand il vit qu'il se levait. Il se concentra pour mettre son uniforme correctement. Il se sentait en plein forme ce matin, chose qu'il ne lui arrivait jamais avant d'ingurgiter au moins deux tasses de café. Il attribua ce nouvel état au fait qu'il avait repris des forces en dormant. Peut être qu'il pouvait convaincre Kylo de faire ça plus souvent. Ce n'avait pas été une mauvaise expérience. Au contraire, il avait aimé ça plus qu'il ne l'aurait probablement du. Il prétendait ajuster méticuleusement son uniforme alors qu'en réalité, il regardait Kylo à travers le miroir.

 **Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas pris de douche pour t'assurer que tout mon sperme soit sorti de ton cul.** Le jeune homme ricana un peu. Bien sur que les premiers mots qu'ils se diraient après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé seraient mordants et amers. Il se leva lentement et marcha jusqu'au bout du lit où il avait déposé ses habits en un tas. Il aurait aimé rentrer chez lui pour enfiler des vêtements propres. Enfin peut être. Il commença à enfiler son boxer, dos à Hux.

Merde, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué donc ça pouvait attendre. Il fut légèrement plus détendu lorsque Kylo prononça son habituel dédain. Cette activité ne semblait pas avoir d'impact trop important sur leur dynamique. **Pour une fois, tu sembles avoir bien nettoyer quelques chose après ton passage.** Il lança sa boutade en sortant de la pièce pour aller à la cafétéria. Ils auraient probablement du en parler mais Hux n'en avait pas envie. En toute honnêteté, il se voyait parfaitement ne jamais en parler, qu'importe la finalité.

Kylo resta dans la pièce longtemps après son départ, prenant soin de déchirer chaque drap en deux et de le laisser tomber sur le sol. Puis il mit son masque et sortit. Il ne le suivit pas et fit un effort pour se tenir à l'écart toute la journée. Même lorsqu'il le croisa par hasard dans le hall, il ne fit que ricaner discrètement derrière son masque. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit son portable et lui écrivit un message.

 _ **Kylo : Arrête de penser à moi.**_

La vigilance d'Hux ne s'arrêtait jamais, même si il guettait le moindre signe de la présence de Kylo. Il était capable de le mettre de côté lorsqu'il en avait besoin, bien sur. Il était presque parvenu à l'ignorer lorsqu'il l'avait croisé il y a dix minutes. Ils s'étaient à peine saluer. Hux entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone et rougit immédiatement après avoir lui son message.

 _ **Hux : Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de rester en dehors de ma tête.**_

Kylo était amusé. Jouer avec l'homme et le taquiner était le meilleur moyen qu'il connaissait pour l'énerver. Ils abusaient du système de communication. Hux détestait ça. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se tenir loin du général. Il avait besoin d'accaparer son attention.

 _ **Kylo :C'est difficile quand tes pensées crient mon nom.**_

 _ **Kylo : Tu sais, comme hier soir.**_

 _ **Kylo : C'est un miracle que personne n'ait remarqué que tu t'es fait prendre hier soir.**_

 _ **Kylo : A moins qu'ils le sachent déjà.**_

 _ **Kylo : Phasma t'a posé des questions ?**_

Hux sentait sa colère grandir au fur et à mesure que son téléphone sonnait. C'était totalement inapproprié. Phasma le questionna du regard et il lui répondit par un soupir appuyé. Bien sur qu'elle lui avait posé des questions : il ne ressemblait plus être un mort vivant. Il la laissa croire que c'était grâce à un bon somnifère. Il commença à taper une réponse cinglante lui décida que le plus efficace était de l'ignorer son attitude immature. Il avait une réunion bientôt, après tout.

Kylo était plus qu'ennuyé de ne pas parvenir à attirer son attention. Devait-il détruire tout la chambre pour l'avoir ? Non, probablement pas. Peut être s'il faisait une scène. Il n'était même pas sur d'être réellement énervé par ce manque. A la place, il opta pour une stratégie tout aussi percutante. Il s'assit et lui envoya cent fois à quelques secondes d'intervalles le même message : son prénom.

Son plan se révélait être une erreur. Hux espérait avec désespoir pouvoir mettre son téléphone sur silencieux mais le modèle ne possédait pas une telle option. Quelques soldats le regardèrent curieusement alors que la sonnerie de son téléphone l'annonçait avant qu'il ne rentre dans une piè trouva l'alternative du jeune homme moins destructrice que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Mais quand même, il la trouvait horriblement horripilante.

 _ **Hux : Quoi ?**_

 _ **Kylo : Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois abaissé à mon niveau et que tu m'aies répondu.**_

 _ **Kylo :C'est clairement un abus du système de communication.**_

 _ **Kylo : Je vais devoir demander au chef du service des communications de te toucher deux mots quant au respect du protocole.**_

Kylo était si fier de lui. Il imaginait avec plaisir le visage d'Hux en lisant ce qu'il avait écrit. Il fit une pause d'une minute et ajouta un nouveau message.

 _ **Kylo : Je te vois ce soir.**_

Hux fulminait. Il ne pouvait que rougir de colère pour ne pas jeter le portable directement dans le collecteur d'ordures. Il ne pensait pas avoir des problèmes avec l'administration : Kylo se contentait habituellement de menaces. Il était tellement insupportable. Le dernier message qu'il venait de recevoir lui permis de se rappeler pourquoi ils avaient fait ça. Il semblait que son aide allait devenir quelques chose de régulier. Encore plus insupportable, il devait admettre que cela l'aidait. Il espéra ne plus jamais entendre l'affreuse sonnerie de toute sa vie.

Hux fut suffisamment chanceux. Kylo considéra qu'au point où il en était, il pouvait le laisser tranquille. Il passa la journée entière à s'entrainer, jusqu'au point où il était épuisé et couvert de sueur. Loin d'être dans un état acceptable pour se présenter devant Hux, il rentra chez lui se changer. Il laissa son portable dans la salle de bain pour entendre si Hux osait lui envoyer un message pour savoir où il était. Il doutait qu'il s'abaisserait à une telle faiblesse mais on ne sait jamais.

Hux était rassuré de ne pas entendre à nouveau cette horrible sonnerie. Bien qu'il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fatigué, Phasma l'encouragea à rentrer quand même chez lui. Il était légèrement surpris de trouver son appartement vide. Il enleva son uniforme et décida de prendre une douche. Il laissa l'eau couler pendant plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il se rappelait le commentaire de Kylo ce matin et se demanda brièvement quand est-ce qu'il comptait revenir.

Il ne fut pas surpris, même si un peu énervé quand même, de voir qu'il n'avait pas reçu de signe de vie. Il se sécha rapidement et mit des vêtements plus clairs que ceux habituellement. Il marcha dans le couloir pieds nus. Il était un animal. Il ouvrit la porte et entendit la douche couler. Il enleva son t-shirt en chemin de la salle de bain. Il fit descendre prestement son pantalon de jogging puis entra dans la douche.

Hux avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir mais s'imagina que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Lorsqu'il Kylo le rejoignit dans la petite douche, il réalisa que finalement il ne s'était pas trompé. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!** Il sursauta de surprise. **Ren, bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Dégage !** Il remarqua qu'il avait déjà l'air mouillé sans avoir été sous le jet. Il avait pris une douche juste pour le rejoindre ?

 **Pourquoi ? Je t'ai déjà vu nu. Et je t'avais prévu que je viendrais.** Kylo poussa l'homme contre le mur et plaqua une main à côté de sa tête. Il le regarda, les cheveux mouillés collant à son visage. **Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la journée. Combien de fois as-tu pensé à moi ? Qu'est-ce que sait Phasma ?** Il s'arrêta un instant. **Je suis un somnifère maintenant ?**

Hux essayait de ne pas montrer qu'il était troublé par leur position. **Je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé un nouveau truc pour dormir, c'est elle qui a appelé ça un somnifère. Je n'ai pas juste précisé en quoi il consistait, pour qu'on garde tout les deux nos réputations.** Il louvoya sur le côté pour éviter Kylo, voulant terminer cette conversation. Il avait quand même trouvé la sensation d'être coincé entre le mur et lui assez excitante.

Kylo grogna, déçu qu'il s'en aille comme ça. Il regarda ses produits de douche et le fixa. **Tu es ennuyant.** Il soupira. **Tu ne vas même pas me toucher parce que tu es trop effrayant. Ridicule. Quelle action !**

 **Je n'ai pas peur !** Hux lui répondit, peut être un peu trop rapidement. Pourquoi était-il si dur de garder la face avec lui ? Et pourquoi Kylo ne choisissait que des sujets qui lui tenait à coeur ? Il éteignit le jet et lui fit face. **Je peux me contrôler, contrairement à toi.**

Les sourcils de Kylo se levèrent alors qu'il le regardait. Il le défiait presque de lui prouver. **Bien, tu peux te contrôler. J'ai du me tromper sur ce que c'était**. Il poussa la porte et commença à remettre son jogging sans se soucier qu'il était encore mouillé.

Hux soupira et attrapa une serviette. T **e tromper sur quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve autant ?** Il fit une pause le temps de sécher et regarda Kylo, incrédule. T **u es en colère à propos de ce que j'ai dit à Phasma ?** Ça semblait improbable mais pas impossible. Ren agissait différemment par rapport à d'habitude, depuis la première fois qu'il lui avait proposé de l'aider.

 **Je ne suis pas énervé. Je reconnais juste que tu as raison. Tu peux te contrôler. Je n'aurais du ni essayer, ni remettre en cause quelqu'un que tu contrôles aussi. Tu peux dormir par toi même ce soir, étant donné que tu te contrôles.** Les mots semblaient moins amers que ce qu'il imaginait. Peut être qu'il voulait simplement entendre qu'Hux voulait ça aussi. Ou peut être qu'il avait réellement réalisé que ses efforts pour avoir un homme qui ne voulait finalement pas de lui avaient été vains.

 **Non, Ren .. Je ..** Hux hésitait, incertain sur ce qu'il allait dire. Un souvenir de ce matin lui réapparu : le visage du jeune homme, presque juvénile et innocent, émergeant du sommeil. Il voulait … Il n'était pas sur exactement de ce que c'était mais il voulait voir de nouveau ce Kylo Ren là. Sans mentionner que ces méthodes pour dormir étaient quand même des plus efficaces. **Qu'est-ce-que tu veux de moi, Ren ?**

Une telle offre ne lui avait jamais été offerte auparavant. Pas volontairement. A chaque fois, c'était parce que quelqu'un le suppliait de l'épargner. Non. Hux s'ouvrait doucement à lui. Volontairement. Il reposa le t-shirt qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre et se tourna vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner. Pas une seule qui ne le rende pas pathétique. **Allons sur le lit. On va faire ça maintenant. A moins que tu veuilles te fatiguer encore à crier sur moi.**

Hux était soulagé. Il s'était préparé à évoquer ce sujet ce qu'il se passait être eux mais était content de l'éviter. **Peut être que cette fois, tu pourrais essayer de te retenir plus qu'une minute.** Il marcha jusqu'au lit, attrapant le tube de lubrifiant du tiroir, même s'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir ranger. Ça devait être les droïdes ménagers. **Quoique je devrais peut être me mettre sur toi en fait.**

J **e peux tenir plus longtemps**. Kylo était capable de mieux contrôler la force cette fois-ci. La bande invisible. C'était coquin. Il enleva son pantalon, toujours mouillé. Il fut plus que content de tremper le lit d'Hux. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et fit un geste pour l'encourager à venir s'assoir sur son visage. **Je vais te faire venir d'abord, comme ça tu la fermeras peut être.**

 **C'est une chose qui peut être intéressante.** Hux était déjà excité juste par anticipation. Peut être qu'il allait aimer ça plus qu'il ne le devrait mais il s'en fichait pas mal maintenant. Il se positionna sur Ren et lui lança un regard de défi.

Kylo fut distrait par la vue qu'on lui offrait donc il ne répondit pas. Il aimait ça, avoir Hux au dessus de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de quelqu'un sur lui, tant métaphoriquement que physiquement. Mais ici, c'était différent. Il avait toujours le contrôle, quelques part. Il poussa ses hanches vers le bas et le força à s'assoir. Il pouvait le supporter, il avait une mâchoire puissante. Il accueillit l'orifice avec sa langue. Il était nettement plus ouvert cette fois ci. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer comme il serait à la fin de la semaine. Enfin, en imaginant qu'ils continuent leur manège.

Hux était à la fois surpris et enchanté de la fixation de Kylo pour son cul. Il n'avait jamais compris ça, mais il y prenait du plaisir donc il n'allait pas se plaindre. Alors que Kylo passait sa langue sur lui, il laissa échapper des gémissements. Il ne voulait pas accorder trop d'importance à son érection pour l'instant. Ça pouvait attendre. Pour l'instant, il appréciait simplement d'être assit sur le visage du jeune homme. **Finalement, tu as trouvé un bon usage pour ta bouche.**

Kylo l'aurait mordu s'il n'avait pas été en train de le sucer. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire de là où il était. Et bien .. Il tourna sa tête pour lui mordre le côté de la fesse. Au moins, il avait assez d'un cul pour s'occuper. Il poussa les hanches d'Hux pour les mettre tout les deux dans une position plus confortable. Il n'opéra pas de répartie, préférant se concentrer pour faire trembler l'homme au dessus de lui.

Hux sursauta quand il sentit Kylo le mordre. **Ah putain.** La réprimande qu'il préparait ne passa pas ses lèvres, alors qu'il sentait que le jeune homme lui faisait quelques chose de merveilleux avec sa langue. Ses mains agrippèrent la tête de lit alors qu'il savourait pendant encore quelques instants ce que Kylo lui faisait. Puis il se dégagea. **Autant que j'aime ce que cette bouche fait …** Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant et en versa de grandes giclées sur l'érection du jeune homme, puis quelques gouttes dans sa main. **On va changer un peu les choses.**

Kylo fut légèrement déçu lorsqu'il le sentit partir. Il expira fortement par le nez lorsque le gel froid fut versé sur sa queue. Il dut de se forcer à ne pas penser à la main d'Hux qui effectuait des vas-et-viens légers. Il se concentra quelques instants pour mettre en place le bandage autour de lui. L'idée d'avoir à mettre ça lui semblait juste. Il ne voulait pas être encore engueulé. A ce propos au moins. C'était quelques chose qui lui faisait honte. **Donc tu aimes ma bouche. Et ma bite. C'est utile de savoir que tu tombes amoureux de moi morceau par morceau.** Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et le fixa, sur de lui.

Hux prit le temps de bien appliquer le lubrifiant sur son cul avant de se mettre au dessus de Kylo. Il leva les yeux à la remarque mais un léger sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Il espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait en quelques sorte raison. **Tu es insupportable.** Il lui di ça tout en s'enfonçant doucement sur lui. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement plein, il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Il essaya de d'ajuster sa position au mieux en faisait de petits mouvements.

Le visage de Kylo passa rapidement d'un air arrogant à un air crispé. Il retenait ses gémissements. Il n'avait vraiment envisagé avoir son partenaire en face de lui. Il était obligé désormais de le regarder sans avoir l'air excité. Mais il l'était. Sa queue pulsait en Hux. Il était content d'avoir mis son dispositif. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et le regarda. **Tu es supportable comme ça. Mais uniquement comme ça.** Un grognement rauque lui échappa.

La transformation du visage de Kylo était tout à fait bouleversante et extrêmement satisfaisante. Il savait qu'il faisait son maximum pour ne pas venir maintenant et Hux se sentit presque fier du self-control qu'il utilisait. Il ferma les yeux et commença à bouger d'une façon plaisante. Il essayait de trouver le bon angle qui pourrait taper contre sa prostate mais n'y parvenait pas. Il grogna de frustration.

La bande qui permettait à Kylo de se retenir ne fonctionnait que si il se concentrait dessus. C'était déjà difficile. Surtout avec Hux qui bougeait de plus en plus sur lui. Il sentit et comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il l'attrapa par les hanches pour lui signifier de s'arrêter quelques instants puis le laissa continuer. Leurs visages étaient séparés par quelques centimètres mais il était toujours en lui, au maximum. Il pensait auparavant que cette position était nulle mais maintenant, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mieux qu'elle. Hux était courbé vers lui pendant qu'il lui tenait les hanches pour maintenir un rythme.

Le général poussa un cri rauque lorsqu'il sentit que leur nouvelle orientation permettait au sexe de Kylo d'aller exactement là où il voulait. Il se demanda si ses capacités avec la Force avaient quelques chose à voir avec le fait qu'il savait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Il accéléra le rythme du mieux qu'il put. Une de ses mains étaient leurs corps, en train de se masturber. Tout était tellement bon qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir les gémissements de plaisir qui franchissaient ses lèvres.

Simplement entendre les cris d'Hux détruisit chaque particule du peu de contrôle sur lui même qu'il avait. La banda sauta sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il allait venir. Bientôt. Il sentait qu'Hux aussi était proche. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses flancs. Puis il commença à projeter son esprit. D'une façon complètement accidentelle, il laissa ses pensées flotter autour de lui. Indirectement, Hux y avait accès et voyait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. A la fois émotionnellement et physiquement. Le sentir. Luxure et respect et besoin et quelques chose en arrière plan qui pourrait être un sentiment amoureux. La sensation d'Hux qui bougeait sur lui. L'orgasme le prit violemment.

Quand la projection mentale de Kylo le frappa, Hux était déjà submergé par ses propres émotions. L'ajout d'éléments supplémentaires lui coupa le souffle. Il sentit Kylo se vider en lui mais ne parvenait pas à trouver une quelconque pensée cohérente. Dans le moment, sans même y avoir penser avant, il captura les lèvres du jeune homme avec les siennes et l'embrassa en venant à son tour. Il s'effondra sur son torse, n'ayant aucune pensée pour son sperme qui coulait sur ses draps. Il respirait difficilement.

Kylo n'avait pas été si stupéfait du baiser. Il fut en revanche surpris de son intensité. Il amena sa main jusqu'au visage d'Hux pour répondre à son entrain avec plus de passion. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et la tira vers lui doucement. Il n'avait aucune pensée cohérente dans sa tête, seulement Hux. Le fait qu'il ne devait faire ça avec lui que pour l'aider à dormir ne comptait pas, tout comme celui où ils étaient censés se détester. Toutes les normes lui semblaient stupides désormais.

Hux s'autorisa à se perdre leur baiser pendant de longues minutes. Ça lui semblait juste et normal. Puis il redescendit un peu de son orgasme et le repoussa en enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de Kylo. Il s'allongea sur lui confortablement un instant avant de commencer à se sentir vraiment sale. **Je devrais aller me laver ..** Il avait dit ça avec fatigue. Il ferma les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Kylo était chaud sous lui et il ne parvenait pas à convaincre son corps fatiguer de quitter tout ça.

Kylo entoura ses bras autour de lui pour le sentir plus proche. Leurs semences respectives coulaient encore plus sur le lit. **Reste.** Il avait dit ça avec douceur. Il l'embrassa sous l'oreille, ne voulant pas se poser de question. **Tu pourras faire ça demain matin.**

Hux ne trouva rien à ajouter. Il soupira d'aise et se laissa glisser vers le sommeil en enlaçant le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il regretterait demain matin de n'avoir pas prit de douche mais pour le moment, même une attaque rebelle ne le ferait pas bouger de là où il était.


	4. Chapitre quatre : Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Chapitre quatre : Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Kylo s'endormit avec lui. Il se réveilla en premier, sans aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Hux dormait encore contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. La dernière dernière avait été intense, et le mot était faible. Il n'était pas sur que leur relation pouvait l'appréhender. Elle allait certainement changer de celle qu'ils entretenaient depuis le début. Il s'assit en silence et attendit que le jeune homme émerge à son tour. Il n'avait pas le coeur à le réveiller. Et puis il aimait bien le regarder dormir, d'une certaine façon.

Hux sortit du sommeil avec une migraine qui lui battait les temps. Il s'enroula encore ensommeillé autour de la source de chaleur à ses côtés lui sentit les sécrétions séchées qui collaient à leur corps. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir pris le temps de se nettoyer hier, mais il se rappela ensuite pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Hier soir avait scellé leur relation, à la fois à travers le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et la projection mentale de Kylo. Il se décolla du jeune homme avec précaution. Il grimaça en sentant la moiteur entre eux. Il était en train de s'assoir sur le bord du lit lorsqu'il remarqua que Kylo était réveillé. **Oh, salut.**

Le jeune homme le regarda se lever et fut amusé lorsqu'il vit le léger énervement sur son visage. Puis il sentit à son tour que sa peau était poisseuse. Il songea à l'état de ses fesses, qui devaient être encore pire. Peut être que le préservatif y était toujours. Il ricana à cette idée. **Salut**. Il posa une main sur son estomac. Il s'en fichait lui. Être sale ne le dérangeait pas. Ça signifiait qu'il avait travaillé dur. **Tu as besoin d'une douche.**

Mmmh. Hux grogna en se levant du lit. **Toi aussi.** Malgré le repos, il se sentait encore exténué. Il avait des courbatures et la migraine semblait avoir pris ses quartiers pour la journée. Il s'inquiéta quelques instants d'être tomber malade. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il respira un grand coup en s'étirant. Il toussa. Merde. Phasma l'avait prévu qu'il risquait d'attraper quelques chose à force de ne pas être en forme.

Kylo avait une jambe en dehors de la couverture lorsqu'il l'entendit tousser. Il ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. **J'espère que tu ne m'as rien refilé hier soir.** Il se leva et posa une main sur le front d'Hux. **Tu es chaud**. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le toucher pour le savoir. Mais il le voulait quand même. **Va prendre un bain. Je vais aller me laver chez moi.**

Hux se pencha légèrement vers la main fraiche de Kylo et fut déçu lorsqu'il l'enleva. Il était à deux doigts de lui demander de rester mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour. Il n'avait pas besoin de Kylo pour l'aider dans chaque problème de sa vie, même si l'idée lui plaisait un peu. A la place, il hocha la tête. **Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec l'unité médicale dans la journée.** Il voulu dire autre chose mais n'y parvint pas. Il arrêta la conversation en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Kylo cligna des yeux et ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants. **Dans la journée ?!** Il le suivit. **Pourquoi tu es aussi auto-destructeur ?!** Question posée par un homme qui en est la pure définition. **Tu ne vas rien faire à part prendre ton bain et te mettre au lit.** Son ton était catégorique.

Hux se moquait de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire mais ne pouvait pas cacher le petit sourire sur ses lèvres. **Tu réagis comme si j'avais contracté une malade mortelle dans l'heure. C'est juste un rhume, je vais m'en sortir tu sais.** Malheureusement, sa tirade fut ponctuée par un nouvel éternuement. Il fit couler de l'eau chaude et regarda la baignoire se remplir lentement. La vapeur montait et remplissait la pièce. **Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** Il lui demandait ça doucement. **Tu n'as pas à prendre soin de moi.**

 **Je l'ai un peu fait toute cette semaine. A quoi servaient les derniers jours alors ?** Kylo voulait terriblement l'attention du jeune homme. J **e t'ai aidé à dormir, c'est tout. Maintenant, tu es malade. Donc ..** Il se mordit la lèvre. **Donc ma fonction continue.**

L'aider à dormir. Hux se rappela leur baiser et la façon dont ils s'étaient endormis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il y avait aussi l'intensité des émotions qu'il avait sentit pendant sa projection. La force qui les avait poussé l'un vers l'autre. Et comment ils s'étaient rapprochés, lui faisait ressentir des sentiments nouveaux. Qu'importe comme cette histoire avait commencé, elle commençait à glisser dans un territoire dangereux. Il ne dit rien et se glissa dans la baignoire. Il soupira en s'allongeant dans l'eau chaude.

Kylo songea à demander une baignoire plus grande. **Reste dans la baignoire.** Il avait dit ça en le saluant de la main et en sortant de la pièce. Il s'habilla rapidement et ferma la porte d'entrée avec sa Force si fort que lui seul parviendrait à l'ouvrir. Il revint une demie heure plus tard avec deux sacs. Il les posa sur le comptoir et entreprit de les déballer. Dans le premier, il y avait des affaires pour Hux : médicaments, soupe et des choses qu'il avait volé à l'unité médicale comme un thermomètre, des patch chauffants, des préservatifs … Dans l'autre, ses propres vêtements roulés en boule qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de plier. Il faut dire que Kylo Ren ne pliait pas grand chose.

Hux sortit de la baignoire lorsqu'il entendit Kylo revenir. L'eau était devenue tiède et y rester devenait désagréable. Il s'enroula dans une serviette, se sentant enfin propre. Il se pencha discrètement dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda Kylo déballer ce qu'il avait apporté. Pendant un instant, il pensait à son travail et à toutes les choses qu'il devait avoir terminé pour la fin de semaine. Il se demanda si Kylo le laisserait utiliser sa tablette dans son lit. **Pas que je n'apprécie pas le geste mais tu ne vas surement pas passer toute la journée à me dorloter non ? Je ne suis même pas vraiment malade.** Son corps semblait essayer de lui dire quelques chose : en terminant sa phrase, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il voulait lui dire qu'il se sentait mieux mais c'était raté. Il regarda les choses que Kylo sortait au fur et à mesure. **Tu les as volé à l'infirmerie ?! Sérieusement ? Tu n'aurais pas pu simplement m'emmener là bas et éviter les problèmes ?**

 **Il n'y a aucun problème.** Le jeune homme le regardait. **Je n'ai pas prévu de rester ici toute la journée. Ça serait inutile et ennuyant. Tu n'as même pas de vidéo-projecteur.** Il se moquait de ce qu'il disait tout en se tournant vers lui. **Tu vas rester ici pour la journée ou je t'y enferme.** Il ne voulait pas que cet idiot se ballade dans toute la base pleine de courants d'airs. **Tu as ce qu'il faut pour travailler d'ici. Et au moins comme ça, tu n'aurais pas à en dire plus à Phasma à propos de ton nouveau somnifère.**

 **C'est bon, c'est bon.** Hux se sentait déjà fatiguer à l'idée de devoir se disputer avec lui. Il enfila un boxer et un pantalon de jogging avant de s'effondrer sur son lit avec sa tablette. Il savait qu'il devrait essayer de dormir à la place mais il n'était pas sur d'y parvenir sans devoir demander au jeune homme de le rejoindre. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il parvenait plus facilement à s'endormir lorsque Kylo était avec lui. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, trop effrayé des conséquences de ce genre de sentiment. **Juste, trouve une autre occupation que de me faire chier aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà suffisamment mal à la tête comme ça.**

 **Je pars alors.** Kylo était agacé par son commentaire. Presque déçu qu'Hux ne lui demande pas de rester. Et bien. Il attrapa son sac de vêtements, visiblement pas nécéssaire. U **n droïde infimier va passer dans quelques heures. Je ne reviendrais pas ce soir.** A moins qu'il ne le supplie de le faire. Ou qu'il sente qu'Hux ne dormait pas comme il le devrait.

Lorsqu'il entendit qu'il s'en allait, Hux paniqua un peu. **Attends, Ren, ne …** Ne me laisse pas seul, tentait-il de dire. Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, à la fois en tant qu'image que physiquement. Il était pris d'une nouvelle série d'éternuements. Il s'était surpris à apprécier la présence du jeune homme ces derniers jours. Mais il réalisa que Kylo avait certainement des choses à faire de son côté, comme organiser une rébellion de soldats pour le simple plaisir de les massacrer ensuite ou encore bloquer les systèmes de communication. **Je ne .. Au moins, reviens ce soir ?** Il avait conscience d'avoir l'air pathétique.

Kylo entendit la demande distinctement et s'arrêta. Une quinte de toux encore plus importante que les autres le fit reculer. **Tu as besoin de quelques chose pour ta gorge, idiot.** Il jura, posa son sac et fouilla parmi les objets volés. Il trouva quelques chose et marcha vers lui. Il lui tendit et alla jusqu'à l'évier pour remplir un verre d'eau. Il ne réfléchissait même pas, se contentant d'agir.

Hux accepta avec gratitude le sirop. La façon dont Kylo lui prodiguait des soins lui faisait réaliser à quel point il ne prenait pas soin de lui même. Peut être, au moins pour maintenant, il pouvait supporter les attentions du jeune homme. Il prit le verre et le but doucement. **Merci.** Il l'avait murmuré, presque inaudible.

Kylo fut étrangement choqué lorsqu'il entendit le remerciement. Sa main était toujours en l'air dans le geste où il tendait le verre d'eau. Mais il plia ses doigts pour former un poing et la laissa retomber le long de son corps. **T'es un idiot.**

Hux rigola faiblement. **Oui, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre.** Il s'assit dans son lit et commença à pianoter sur sa tablette en silence. Il travailla jusqu'à sa migraine lui fasse comprendre qu'il fallait arrêter l'écran. Il la déposa par terre en considérant l'idée de faire une sieste. Bien sur, cela comprenait demander à Kylo de le rejoindre mais il n'osait pas prononcer la phrase. Kylo avait d'autres problèmes à s'occuper et il n'était pas suffisaient égoïste pour le tenir éloigner de son travail pour quelques chose aussi trivial que son propre confort.

Kylo arpenta la chambre en se demandant quoi faire. Puis il soupira et commença à enfiler son pantalon de jogging et un débardeur. Il s'entrainera chez Hux puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre un jour de repos. Il avait prévu de ça faire ça aujourd'hui de toute façon. La chambre d'Hux était suffisamment grande pour qu'il puisse avoir l'espace nécessaire. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas utiliser son sabre laser, au risque d'énerver légèrement Hux. Il travailla son jeu de jambe, ses coups et ses esquives. C'était plus simple de cette façon. Quand il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, il le regarda. **Tu veux toujours que je vienne m'allonger ?**

Hux n'avait jamais vu Kylo s'entrainer jusqu'à présent, et il devait admettre qu'il était puissant. Quand il lui posa la question, il ne put dire non. Comment dire non à ça ? Il se décala sur le côté pour lui laisser de la place.

Kylo s'attendait à entendre un refus, considérant qu'il transpirait. Mais il ne dit rien et s'allongea sur le lit. Il regarda la tablette dans la main d'Hux. **Sur quoi tu travailles ? Un plan pour attaquer les rebelles ? Mais on sait déjà où se trouve leur base non ?**

 **Oui, mais on a subit beaucoup de pertes quand ils ont fait explosé Starkiller.** Hux s'en voulait encore d'avoir perdu ce projet, qu'il considérait presque comme son enfant. Il avait passé tellement d'heures dessus, fait tellement d'effort, passé tellement de nuits blanches. **Pour l'instant, on doit organiser le matériel : les hommes et les resources. Attaquer alors qu'on essaie toujours de s'en remettre serait pratiquement se ruer directement à la mort.** Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Kylo, sans s'arrêter sur le fait qu'il transpirait.

Il couva Hux d'un regard affectueux quand il fut certain qu'il ne le voyait pas. Il passa son bras autour de lui. J **e peux gérer cette fois ci. Je me suis plus entrainé. Je vais .. Tuer cette fille. Elle et tout les autres qui ont détruit notre base.** Il grogna doucement, resserrant sa prise sur Hux sans le vouloir. Juste son instinct protecteur qui prenait le dessus.

 **C'est un sentiment agréable.** Son ricanement se transforma en toux qu'il étouffa sous la couverture. **Mais il y aussi des aspects politiques, si on vraiment contrôler toute la galaxie.** Sa voix dérailla encore une fois. Il ne pouvait rien faire dans son état mais il se sentait rassuré par l'étreinte du jeune homme. **On pourrait réellement dominer la galaxie tu sais.** Il murmura ça alors qu'il partait pour un sommeil agité et de courte durée.


	5. Chapitre cinq : Partie une

**ATTENTION : Cette partie est uniquement le point de vue de Kylo.**

Chapitre 5 - Partie une : Quelqu'un est blessé ?

Kylo s'endormit avec lui, laissant son corps se régénérer calmement et se reposer. C'était quelques chose de plaisant.

Il se réveilla quand Hux recommença à tousser. Mais cette fois, son rhume avait empiré. Il pouvait le sentir en lui et ça l'effrayait. Il tremblait maintenant très fort et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de masser en temps en attendant que la quinte se termine. Hux essaya de le convaincre qu'il allait bien mais Kylo était capable de voir qu'il mentait. Hux savait qu'il le savait.

Il avait peur.

L'unité médicale confirma ses soupçons lorsqu'ils s'y rendirent. Ce n'était pas juste une mauvaise grippe, juste une vilaine toux. Ce n'était pas quelques chose qu'un médicament pouvait soigner. Les seuls survivants était les Elomins qui le soignait presque naturellement. Mais pour les humains, c'était fatal. Aucun individu ne pouvait y échapper. Pour la première de sa vie, l'esprit de Kylo se bloqua totalement. Il ne pouvait pas entendre les questions frénétiques d'Hux. Il ne pouvait pas entendre les explications pathétiques des médecins, pleines d'une condescendance professionnelle à gerber. Quand le général se tourna vers lui avec des yeux paniqués, il regarda ailleurs. Sans aucune explication, il sortit de la pièce.

Il détruisit son appartement.

Il s'assit au milieu du désordre, chaque centimètre de la pièce était en morceau, au point que la porte était sortie de ses gonds et reposait contre le mur d'en face. Son lit littéralement en charpie, la table renversée au milieu et il ne restait pas une ampoule en place. La seule chose qui avait échappé à sa rage était le masque de son grand mère ainsi que le podium sur lequel il reposait. Les cendres couvraient l'endroit où il était assis et il lui fallut un moment pour parvenir à en prendre une poignée. Il l'examina et pensa à tout les gens qu'il avait tué. Ceux qu'il avait utilisé pour parvenir à ses fins. Ceux dont la vie s'était échappée trop tôt. Il avait le droit de faire ces choix. Ils avaient choisi d'aller contre lui.

Hux n'avait pas ce choix. La maladie était une façon pathétique de mourir.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Hux commençait à perdre beaucoup de poids, ses joues se creusaient. Son corps devenait de plus en plus sec à chaque fois que Kylo allait le voir. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration suffisante. Sans mentionner ce qu'il voyait dans sa tête. A chaque fois qu'il le touchait, sa douleur semblait se transférer à lui pendant quelques secondes. Qu'importe si c'était un accident ou si l'inconscient de Kylo voulait éponger son mal.

Il arrêta de le toucher à partir quatrième jour. Il savait qu'Hux l'avait remarqué.

Il fut informé le septième qu'il ne tiendrait surement pas jusqu'à la semaine d'après. Il programma une réunion avec Snoke le matin suivant.

 **Non.**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire pas « non » ? Il est le meilleur général que cet ordre n'a jamais eu, et vous allez juste le laisser crever ?** Kylo serrait ses poings si fort que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Il voulait crever la projection. Il cria. Stoke avait l'air impassible.

 **Il a laissé les rebelles détruire le Startkil …**

 **Non ! Je. L'ai. Fait. J'ai apporté la fille ici au lieu de regarder la carte directement. J'ai laissé mon père me distraire. Je me suis laissé aller jusqu'à n'être qu'une masse sanglante dans la neige. Mais Hux est venu me chercher ! Il m'a sauvé. Vous n'auriez pas d'élève sans lui. Je chercherai chaque partie par moi même, je n'ai besoin que de fonds bordel de merde.** Snoke n'avait vu Kylo dans cet état qu'une seule fois : lorsqu'il avait massacré toute la promotion de Jedi. L'émotion ne passait pas inaperçue, mais il ne sembla pas convaincu.

 **Il est remplaçable.**

 **Il** **a porté cet ordre à un autre niveau et sans lui, par les temps de faiblesse qui courent, plus personne n'aurait d'espoir. Chaque soldat partirait à l'autre bout de la galaxie pour rejoindre les rebelles**. La voix de Kylo se brisa juste un peu et il soupira. **Donnez moi ça et je ne ferais plus aucune vague. Je ne laisserai plus passer aucune lumière. Jamais je ne m'autoriserai à être aussi impliqué. Laissez le juste vivre.**

Le plan s'annonçait compliqué. Au moment où il demanda la permission à Snoke, il y travaillait toujours. Organisant chaque partie, chaque pièce. Il prit en compte toutes les inconnues et engagea un droïde spécialisé en mécanique pour l'aider. Il avait moins d'une semaine. Chaque seconde comptait. Il arrêta de voir Hux. Il stoppa ses visites et cessa de lui promettre que ça allait bien.

Le cristal fut le plus difficile à obtenir. Quelques chose qui absorberait son âme, son essence, son Hux finalement pouvait prendre des jours de recherches. Il commanda au moins trois vaisseaux pour le trouver. Son travail à lui résidait dans la construction d'un droïde le plus proche possible de ce à quoi il ressemblait. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il arrête de penser à la possibilité que le cristal n'apparaisse pas à temps. C'était sa seule chance de sauver Hux.

Il ne dormit pas. Il se força à rester éveillé et à utiliser chaque moment pour construire ce qu'il voulait. Ça ne pouvait pas être une réplique parfaite. Sa peau n'aurait pas les mêmes tâches de rousseur, ses cheveux n'auraient pas la même teinte de roux. Il ne serait pas parfait, mais il vivra.

Kylo l'entendit avant qu'il ne soit averti. Il s'était lié à la chambre depuis longtemps. La respiration erratique d'Hux sur le moniteur. Il devait instable. Pire. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours. Les médecins ne le pensait pas capable de passer la nuit.

Rien n'était fait. Le corps n'était qu'à moitié terminé et le cristal n'était toujours pas là. Des larmes vinrent emplir ses yeux sans qu'il ne le veuille. Putain. Putain. PUTAIN.

Il se rua dans sa chambre. Hux avait l'air d'un squelette. Pathétique, faible, rien de ce qu'il n'avait été. Hux était tellement plus. Chaque partie de son corps souffrait d'être dans la pièce. Comme si, en étant là, il drainait encore plus vite la force d'Hux. Kylo laissa échapper un sanglot.

Il s'effondra sur ses genoux à côté du lit, pressant son front contre ses mains et s'excusant. S'excusant ouvertement. Aux yeux de tout le monde, y compris le personnel médical présent dans la pièce. Le grand Kylo Ren à terre sanglotant pour un garçon.

Un garçon qu'il aimait.

Ou du moins, qu'il aurait vraiment pu aimer.

Il avait besoin de plus de temps mais il n'en avait pas. Il avait tout fait pour lui. Il avait combattu son maitre, s'était épuisé en essayant de le sauver.

Rien ne pouvait le sauver, il n'était déjà plus là.

Une alerte. Il leva brusquement la tête alors qu'un soldat dans la pièce répondait à sa radio. Il savait ce qu'il allait être dit avant même qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

Il se rua immédiatement sur le téléphone de la pièce et ordonna qu'on lui apporte le matériel nécéssaire ainsi que le cristal. Sa voix se brisa encore une fois mais personne ne ria. Personne ne fit de pause. Tout allait tellement bite. Kylo ne put parler à Hux sans regarder ailleurs. Il ravala sa tristesse et posa son front contre celui du général.

 **Tu vas être immortel.**


	6. Chapitre cinq : Partie deux

**ATTENTION : Cette partie est uniquement du point de vue d'Hux**

Chapitre 5 partie deux : Quelqu'un est blessé

Sa sieste ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'il ne réveille en s'étouffant. Ce n'était définitivement pas un simple rhume mais il pensait qu'il pouvait gérer la situation, et assura Kylo que tout allait bien.

Puis le diagnostique fut posé.

Il était parvenu à convaincre le jeune homme de laisser les médecins de l'unité l'examiner, mais finalement, il aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. Une maladie mortelle.

Il refusa d'y croire. **Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. C'est juste un espèce de virus de la grippe mutant non ?** Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était terrifié. Même lorsque Starkiller avait explosé, il n'avait pas ressenti une telle angoisse, alors qu'il cherchait Ren sous la menace d'une mort certaine s'ils ne remontaient pas à bord à temps. **Il doit bien y avoir quelques chose que vous pouvez faire non ?** Il avait des grandes difficultés pour parler, secoué par des quintes de toux gigantesques. Quand les docteurs commencèrent à lui expliquer, il n'entendit que quelques mots avant que la réalité se dérobe sous lui. Il essaya de regarder Kylo pour quelques chose, du soutien, mais il sortir de la pièce à ce moment là. Il se sentait terriblement seul.

Il laissa le personnel le brancher sur les moniteurs. Il était perdu dans son propre esprit. Pourquoi Kylo était-il parti ? Peut être que maintenant qu'il était en train de crever, même s'il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée, il avait perdu son intérêt. Peut être qu'il était parti chercher un autre jouet. Il commença à sentir la colère monter en lui, alors que le jeune homme partait, le laissant gérer seul la situation. L'équipe médical était incapable de faire quoi que ça soit. Lui même n'avait pas été capable de prendre mieux soin de lui.

Les quatre jours plus tard furent l'enfer. Il jurait qu'il pouvait sentir la vie partir de son corps peu à peu, à chaque respiration douloureuse. Les quelques moments où Kylo passait le voir étaient de loin les meilleurs de la journée. La caresse douce de sa main sur sa peau agissait comme si elle absorbait la douleur pendant un instant. Mais dès lors, son visage changeait.

Puis arriva le jour où Kylo refusa de le toucher. La douleur était presque insupportable, chaque respiration lui donnait l'impression d'avaler des tessons de bouteilles. Les quintes de toux qui le traversaient le secouait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression d'exploser en morceau à chaque fois. Ses muscles seraient bientôt trop fatigués pour faire autre chose qu'arrêter doucement de respirer.

Finalement, il ne parvenait pas à faire autre chose ou penser vraiment. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond et les infirmières devaient le changer elles-mêmes de position puisqu'il n'avait pas la force de le faire lui même. Avant que tout ça ne lui tombe dessus, il restait de longues heures à penser à sa mort et surtout à ce qu'il aurait fait d'ici là. Mais désormais, il pouvait à peine penser quelques minutes sans être fatigué. L'effort de respirer lui prenait toute sa concentration.

Quand Kylo disparu complètement, il commença à baisser les bras. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un Chevalier tel que lui voudrait tourner autour d'un cadavre comme lui ? A ce point, il rêvait de mourir maintenant, et d'en finir pour de bon. Il accueillit l'idée avec gratitude.

Puis il eut ce qu'il voulait.

Il sentit son corps lâcher prise, en accord avec son esprit. Il était à nouveau terrifié. Son instinct de survie, se disait-il. Mais l'obscurité qui s'insinuait dans son champs de vision le gardait éveillé.

Il était à peine conscient quand Kylo déboula dans sa chambre. Il se sentit soudainement gêné d'être vu comme ça, comme le fantôme de l'homme qu'il était. Quand il commença à sangloter et à s'excuser, il voulait vraiment le consoler. Il espérait qu'il pouvait se lever et lui dire qu'il allait bien, juste une dernière fois, qu'importe l'énorme mensonge. Il entendit vaguement le son d'une radio sonner et la voix du jeune homme ordonner quelques chose. Puis il sentit un contact sur son visage et l'entendit dire quelques chose à propos de devenir immortel. L'absurdité de sa parole l'aurait fait rire, mais le monde devint noir avant qu'il puisse essayer.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il était totalement perdu. Avait-il fait un cauchemar ? Ça ne pouvait être ça, il jurait qu'il s'était senti mourir. En plus, il n'avait aucune douleur. Peut être que c'était ça, la mort finalement. Mais il voyait Kylo recroquevillé sur lui, donc il devait être en vie. Quelques chose ne tournait pas rond.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda-t-il faiblement.


	7. Chapitre six : L'Inimaginable

Chapitre six : L'Inimaginable

Kylo s'était assuré que la procédure qu'il avait effectué fonctionnait. Elle le devait. Il pouvait sentir l'essence d'Hux dans ce cristal et il n'eut besoin que de quelques heures pour l'attacher à sa nouvelle enveloppe. Il avait construit la partie supérieur de son corps parfaitement. Les bras, le torse, la tête, les cheveux, les lèvres. Il devait terminer ses jambes. Il commença à s'y mettre en attendant que Hux se réveille. Qu'il revienne d'entre les morts. La forme recroquevillé sur le châssis était en réalité le corps endormi d'un Chevalier épuisé. Il était tombé de fatigue avec sa clé dans la main. C'était assez drôle. Il parvenait tout juste à dormir après une semaine de torture pour retrouver enfin _son_ Hux.

Sans réponse, Hux commença à observer autour de lui. Il était dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, remplie de composants électroniques et de pièces. Une salle où il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller avant. Puis son regard passa sur son corps. Quelques chose clochait. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser. Il ne sentait pas son pouls, et il ne respirait pas. Il essayait désespérément de prendre une respiration mais rien ne se passait. Il paniqua complètement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne sentait rien. Il ne sentait même pas la chaleur du corps endormi sur lui. **Mais putain de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!** Il répéta encore une fois, frénétiquement. Ne pas avoir de rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait ou des poumons qui s'hyperventilaient ajouta encore d'angoisse. **Ren ? Kylo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec moi ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus rien sentir ?** Il se demanda s'il tremblait. Il se demanda ensuite si il avait la capacité même de tromper.

La voix réveilla Kylo lentement et il cligna des yeux. Son visage passa de confus à l'air le plus heureux qu'Hux n'avait jamais vu sur quiconque. Les yeux d'Hux bougeait ! Son visage … Bon, il paniquait complètement mais ça se voyait ! La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était un cadavre. Mais ça … C'était Hux. Il se pencha vers lui et prit son visage en coupe. Il devait avoir au moins un peu de sensations à ce niveau. Il allait devoir réparer ça si ça n'était pas le cas. **Tu es vivant. Tu es là. Tu n'es pas mort, ou malade. Je t'ai réparé. J'avais promis de prendre soin de toi.**

 **Quoi ?!** C'était donc réel. Mais le fait de se savoir réel ne parvint pas à calmer sa confusion. Mais le fait que Kylo touchait son visage était réconfortant. Il pouvait sentir des choses, bien que la sensation soit différente. Il vit la joie sur son visage et sa panique perdit un peu de terrain. **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** Il lui demanda mais n'était pas sur s'il voulait vraiment savoir la réponse. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il l'avait transformé en un espèce de zombie grâce à la force.

 **Tu es .. Euh.** Kylo le regarda pendant un moment puis essaya de lui projeter une image de ce qu'il il ne trouva rien sur qui le faire. Il fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas. Il n'avait pas réalisé … **Tu es un droïde. Je t'ai construit. Ton âme est intacte, dans ton châssis. Je n'ai pas encore terminé tes jambes. Mais tu as l'air normal jusque là. Même si tu es nu pour le moment.**

Un droïde. Il devait rêver. Ou carrément avoir clamser. Bien que ce fut carrément inattendu, Hux avait entendu des gens dire qu'une fois morts, les gens se voyait exactement de la façon dont ils voulaient être pendant leur vie. Il explosa de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Donc il n'était pas mort après tout. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit. **Oh putain, c'est incroyable.** Il s'arrêta un instant pour se demander où Kylo l'avait fait. **Comment tu sais comment construire un droïde ?**

 **Euh.** Kylo bégaya, évitant son regard. Son grand-père en construisait et son oncle lui avait appris quelques tuyaux quand il était petit. **J'avais du temps libre quand j'étais gamin pour apprendre. Mes compétences ne s'arrêtent pas à la force et aux sabres lasers.** Il avait besoin de faire une vérification du système et se rapprocha de lui. Il ne pouvait rien entendre. Rien du tout. Ses yeux observaient le visage d'Hux à la recherche d'émotions. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant.

 **Euh ..** Hux était réellement impressionné. Il ne s'était pas vu encore, mais le simple fait qu'il puisse parler et regarder autour de lui .. **Je peux bouger ?** Il présumait qu'il devait avoir un quelconque système de locomotion. Kylo avait seulement mentionné une paire de jambe. Il avait été surpris par l'euphorie du survivant quand il regarda le visage de son sauveur. Il vit qu'il le fixait intensément. **C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu essaies de lire dans mes pensées ?**

 **Je ne peux rien entendre. Rien du tout .. Tu n'es pas .. Je n'ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas entendre.** Du moins, pas de la façon dont il lui parlait. Parfois, il parlait aux droïdes mais ça n'était pas régulier. C'était différent. Hux comptait beaucoup pour lui et il n'entend pas une seule pensée. Il avala sa salive et regarda sa poitrine. **Essaie de lever un bras pour voir. Et bouge tes doigts aussi. Ils devraient marcher correctement.**

La pensée que Kylo ne puisse plus lire dans tes pensées désormais aurait du l'emballer, afin de bénéficier enfin d'un peu d'intimité. Mais contre toute attende, cela l'inquiéta. C'est comme s'il disait qu'il n'était pas vraiment en vie. Il mit ça de côté pour se concentrer sur les mouvements de son nouveau corps. Il plia son bras pour amener sa main devant son visage, testant ses doigts. Il s'était imaginé avec un aspect plus métallique mais fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'il était couvert d'une peau synthétique. Après avoir bouger son autre bras avec succès, sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire.

Kylo regarda avec intérêt et sourit en voyant que tout marchait comme il l'avait esprit. La peau était flexible et modulable. Les doigts bougeaient individuellement. Il était Hux. Il était toujours en vie. Ça devrait prendre … Au moins une semaine pour terminer le reste de toi. **J'ai quelques parties qui doivent encore arriver.** Dont une queue réaliste et fonctionnelle parce que .. Et bien, il espérait que ça serait toujours une option. Mais c'était seulement une pensée. Si Hux voulait devenir une poupée, il le ferait pour lui. **Tu as l'air assez humain, si on met de côté les endroits où la peau manque pour que je puisse avoir un accès plus facile à ta machinerie. Et ton dos, il s'ouvre pour me permettre d'ajuster quelques trucs.**

Hux hocha la tête, heureux d'être capable de le faire. Il voulu essayer de taper dans ses mains mais abandonna à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir contrôler sa force. Ça serait con de tout gâcher comme ça. **Quand est-ce que je pourrais ressentir des choses à nouveau ?** Il plaça sa main le plus doucement possible sur la poitrine de Kylo, espérant sentir sa chaleur et son rythme cardiaque. Il voulait s'assurer que l'homme en face de lui était bien réel.

 **Tu devrais pouvoir un peu maintenant. Après avoir installer tes jambes, on pourra commencer à tester ta sensibilité. Tu devrais pouvoir sentir les contacts comme avant. Et ta conscience fera la synthèse entre ce que tu avais l'habitude de sentir et ce que tu sens maintenant.** Si ça ne marche pas .. Il pourrait devenir fou. Facilement. L'esprit humain s'affole facilement. Kylo espéra en avoir fait assez pour lui assurer une vie aussi normale que possible.

Hux essaya de se concentrer sur sa main pour sentir le torse de Kylo. Il sentit quelques chose se calibrer et fut capable de sentir un faible battement de coeur. Il monta sa main vers son visage encore une fois, pour la regarder. **C'est pour ça que tu es parti ?** Il lui demanda doucement.

Le jeune homme regretta de ne pas avoir toucher sa main quand elle était sur sa poitrine. Il recula un peu et s'assit sur une caisse, frottant ses yeux de sommeil. **Oui, j'étais en train de te sauver. Je ne pouvais pas venir te voir. J'ai été debout pendant trois jours entier, peut être plus. J'ai du batailler avec Snoke pour qu'il accepte.** Il ferma ses yeux. **Maintenant, on est quittes.**

 **J'étais tellement seul.** Hux marmonnait. **J'avais tellement mal**. Il se rappela de ce que c'était d'être allongé là, à peine capable de respirer. Tu ne voulais même pas me toucher et je ne pouvais pas te le demander. Il s'attendait à moitié à se réveiller dans le lit médical, si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. **Est-ce que … Est-ce que je suis mort ?** Il tourna la tête vers Kylo qui semblait totalement épuisé.

 **Ton corps oui. Peu de temps après avoir sorti ton âme.** Kylo décida de ne pas commenter l'acceptation de la douleur et de la solitude. Il n'ait aucune bonne raison. Il était parti parce qu'il voulait le sauver. Il était un peu énervé qu'Hux ne comprenne pas ça. **Tu es en vie. Tu es conscient. Tu as un corps qui te permettra de faire tout ce que tu veux.** Il fit une pause. **Et maintenant, tu n'as plus à manger ou à dormir. Tu dois juste recharger régulièrement tes batteries et tu peux passer la nuit à travailler. Ton rêve est devenu réalité.**

Hux réfléchit longuement. Kylo n'avait pas compté ses heures pour essayer de le sauver pendant qu'il dépérissait dans l'infirmerie. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas seulement essayé. Il avait réussi d'une manière qu'Hux n'avait jamais imaginé possible. Quelques chose que les médecins n'étaient pas capable de faire. Et maintenant, il était encore mieux qu'il ne l'était avant. Maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de manger ou de dormir, les deux choses qu'il avait du mal à gérer en étant humain. Les deux seules choses qui l'avaient rapproché de Kylo. **J'imagine que tu n'auras plus besoin de m'aider à dormir désormais. Sauf si …** Il regarda Kylo avec espoir.

Kylo le fixa et pour une fois, il avait l'air perdu. **Sauf si quoi ?** Cette question, il ne l'avait jamais posé à personne. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire. Rien de certain en tout cas. Il détestait ne pas savoir. Il détestait être incertain.

C'était singulier de voir cette expression perdue sur le visage de Kylo. Il était si habitué à ne dire que la moitié de ce qu'il voulait et que Kylo lise en lui le reste. Hux espérait que peut être, ils puissent continuer leur activité. Puis il se rappela son état actuel et se demanda s'il en était encore capable. **Ça ne fait rien. C'est probablement débile de toute façon.** Il essaya de se tenir sur son bras un peu mais termina par terre. Il soupira de frustration. **Viens là.** Il tendit le bras vers lui.

 **Ne te fais pas mal**. Kylo fronça les sourcils, ne voulait pas que son équipement super cher soit cassé parce que Hux voulait se précipiter. Il marcha vers lui mais garda une distance en se penchant vers ses jambes. Du métal encore nu et des fils électriques qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper. Q **uand j'aurais fixer ici ce qu'i mettre, tu seras capable de fonctionner … Sexuellement. Pour plus tard. Tu vas vivre très longtemps.** Plus longtemps que lui. Il n'aimait pas cette pensée. **Je peux te rendre normal à ce niveau là. Mais si ça ne t'intéresse plus, je peux te faire plat.**

 **Il me semble t'avoir entendu dire quelques chose à propos de me rendre immortel. Je ne pensais pas que tu pensais littéralement.** La pensée d'avoir tant de temps dans la galaxie lui plaisait, tant qu'il ne se cassait pas. Il pouvait faire tellement. Hux regarda Kylo. **Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment quelques chose que tu peux faire ? Tu peux me faire … Normal ?** Il supposa que ce n'était pas si farfelu que ça. Des gens étaient prêts à dépenser des sommes incroyables simplement pour le sexe.

Kylo hocha la tête, réfléchit un instant et parvint à atteindre la tablette. Il tapa quelques chose et lui tendit. Il pouvait la tenir lui même après tout. C'était un site web spécialisé dans les plaisirs sexuels avec les droïdes. Il y avait une liste énorme de toutes formes et tailles pour tout les types d'espèces vivant dans la galaxie. Ils étaient fait pour être installer sur un droïde. **J'en ai commandé un.** Etait-il gêné à propos de ça ? Son visage semblait un peu rouge.

Si Hux en avait la capacité, sa face aurait tourné au rouge immédiatement. **J'espère que tu as au moins commandé quelques chose de similaire à ce que j'ai. Enfin, ce que j'avais.** Au moins, il savait maintenant qu'il était physiquement capable si Kylo le voulait de continuer leur activité comme ils le faisaient avant qu'il ne tombe malade. **Ça serait moralement répréhensible pour moi d'assumer que tu veux m'aider à le tester un jour ?** Il essaya de parcourir paresseusement le catalogue. Avantage d'être un droide désormais : cacher ses émotions était beaucoup plus facile.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme rougit réellement. Il se retourna pour attraper quelques chose derrière lui et continua se travailler sur ses jambes. Il avait tellement de travailler à faire. Il mourrait également de faim mais il ne voulait pas laisser Hux. **Il ressemble à ce que je m'en rappelle**. Il n'avait pas une idée très exacte de la chose en question, puisqu'il s'était jusqu'à alors concentré sur le bouffage méticuleux de son cul. Il avait retrouvé une exacte copie de cette partie de son corps, ça, il en était sur. Mais à propos de sa queue … J **e vais t'aider à travers tout les testes pour m'assurer que tout fonctionne. Comme je te l'ai dit, une fois que tes jambes seront terminées, on commencera à adapter ta sensibilité en fonction de ce que tu te rappelles. Et ça va impliquer beaucoup d'attouchements.**

Hux regardait Kylo travailler, un peu inquiet depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il n'avait ni mangé ni dormi depuis des jours. T **u devrais faire une pause. Aller manger et dormir un peu**. Il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il parte mais ça n'était pas bon pour lui qu'il continue à s'instaurer un tel rythme. Je vais rester ici de toute façon.

Kylo grogna un peu puis mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement. C'est l'opposé complet de quelques jours auparavant tu sais. Tu deviens celui qui … Il renifla et étouffa un sanglot. Il devenait sentimental maintenant ? Après tout ça, Hux était là et vivant. Après l'avoir vu mourir. Kylo claqua violemment sa main sur le comptoir en métal et se leva. Il força ses émotions à revenir à l'intérieur de lui. **Je vais aller chercher un truc à manger mais e dormirais plus tard.** Il marcha vers la sortie et claqua la porte. Deux soldats gardaient la porte de l'atelier.

Hux regarda Kylo partir, remarquant les soldats stationnés devant l'entée. Le sentiment que leurs rôles avaient été soudainement échangés lui procura un sentiment étrange. Pendant qu'il était sorti, il inspecta ses mains avec un peu plus de précisions, cherchant quelle intensité il pouvait ressentir. Il regarda également ses jambes que Kylo n'avait pas encore terminé. Il tenta de trouver un sens à toute la machinerie. Celui lui donnait plus de contenance que de regarder ses mains comme un enfant.

Kylo ne fut absent que pendant une demie heure, le temps de se doucher et se changer ses vêtements. Il emporta de l'eau et des paquets avec lui. De la nourriture instantanée. Pour plus tard. Il se rassit et commença à travailler en silence. T **u peux utiliser la tablette pour travailler si tu t'ennuies. Tu dois avoir reçu des messages t'informant sur ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que la dernière fois que tu es allé travailler. Ton lieutenant faisait ton boulot pendant que tu étais … malade.**

Hux hocha la tête et prit la tablette. Il savait que Mitaka faisait de son mieux pour tout maintenir en place. Le fait qu'Hux s'avance dans son travail pendant ses insomnies avait du l'aider également. **Combien de temps ça a duré ?** Il lui posa la question calmement. C'était dur de savoir exactement quand il était passé de vivant à mort. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé entre sa mort et son réveil.

D **epuis que tu es mort ? Ou depuis que tu es tombé malade ?** Kylo le regardait. Ç **a a pris quelques jours pour te réveiller à partir du cristal. Je n'étais pas sur que ça ait fonctionné. Je ..** Il ferma les yeux et se força à respirer calmement. **Je savais que tu allais bien. Je pensais avoir terminé à temps mais je me suis trompé bien sur. C'est bien que tu sois réveillé.** Il lui avait manqué. Il voulait lui dire ça. C'était au bout de sa langue mais il ne le fit pas. **Une fois par mois, tu dois veiller à ce que ton huile soit changée et faire une petite révision. Peut être plus souvent en considérant avec quelle ardeur tu travailles. Je me doute bien que ça sera pire maintenant que tu n'as plus rien pour te retenir.**

Quelques jours. Il était mort pendant quelques jours. Hux se demanda ce qu'a du ressentir Kylo, ces limbes de ne pas savoir si ses efforts allaient marcher ou non. **Et combien de temps j'ai été malade ? C'est dur à dire. Surtout vers euh … Vers la fin.** C'était incroyablement étrange de penser à sa mort au passé. Il magouillait avec la tablette, ne faisait rien de particulier, juste pour avoir quelques chose à faire avec ses mains. C'était une chose de devoir faire face à sa propre mortalité en tant qu'être humain. Mais revenir d'entre les morts, de l'autre côté, c'était une expérience vraiment différente.

 **Une dizaine de jours je dirais. Si tu comptes à partir du premier jour où tu as toussé.** Les mains de Kylo se contractaient autour de ses outils. Il essayait de se concentrer mais ne parvenait pas à ne pas y penser en même temps. **Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir. J'aurais du. Mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de te perdre parce que je n'avais pas suffisamment travaillé.** Il fit une pause. **Le First Order a besoin de toi.** Ce qui signifiait pleinement que Kylo avait désespérément besoin de lui. Il le regarda.

Hux avait comprit pourquoi Kylo n'était pas venu le voir. Il lui rappela qu'il lui avait dit d'être battu avec Snoke pour avoir pu le ramener et lui donner une seconde vie. C'était évident qu'il ne parlait pas que de l'ordre lorsqu'il travaillait, infatigable, pour essayer de le sauver. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il attrapa le t-shirt de Kylo pour l'attirer à lui. Lève toi un peu. Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, Hux se pencha et l'embrassa. **Merci**.

C'était leur deuxième baiser. Kylo en avait conscience. Mais ce n'était pas le même sentiment. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes mais pas de la même façon. Sa peau était douce mais elle était trop douce justement. Il embrassait une machine. Celle qu'il avait crée pour garder Hux en vie. Kylo mit sa main derrière sa tête pour l'embrasser encore. Stupides larmes qui coulaient. Heureusement, il n'avait pas envie de renifler. Il pressa son front contre celui de son partenaire pour se calmer, les yeux clos. **Je vais continuer de te réparer et de te garder en vie jusqu'à ce que je meure. Je te le promet.**

Si Hux en avait la capacité, il aurait aimé pleurer. Il voulait l'embrasser encore avant de mourir et pensait ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de le faire. Mais maintenant qu'il le faisait, il avait conscience de sa propre existence artificielle. La bouche de Kylo était d'une chaleur terne contre la sienne. Mais c'était le principe de l'art et il accepta un second baiser avec gratitude. Il enroula une de ses mains autour de la tête de Kylo pour le garder proche de lui alors qu'ils se touchaient le front. La pression et la chaleur lui rappelait qu'il était réel, encore. Bien sur.

Kylo ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui. Le trouvait-il stupide de pleurer ? Pouvait-il au moins le dire ? Il détestait de ne pas être dans sa tête, de ne pas lire ce qu'il voulait. Est-ce que c'était ok ? Est-ce que ça ne l'était pas ? Combien le détestait-il pour l'avoir sauvé ? Combien le voulait-il ? Il dut tourner la tête pour essayer son putain de visage : il était pathétique. Lord Kylo Ren ne pleurait pas. Pas pour un putain de garçon. Pas encore une fois. Tu peux sentir ça au moins ? En parlant du baiser.

 **Juste un peu mais ça va.** Hux regarda Kylo passer sa main sur son visage. **Pourquoi tu pleures ?** C'était très troublant de voir cette émotion en particulier sur lui, plutôt habitué à la colère et la condescendance passive. Il avait l'air si jeune comme ça. Il ressemblait davantage à un adolescent fugueur plutôt qu'au chevalier menaçant qu'il était habituellement.

Kylo détesta le fait qu'il le mentionne. Il aurait été ravi s'il s'était juste concentré d'ignorer ça. Mais maintenant, c'était sur son visage. Il agita sa main pour essayer de lui dire de l'ignorer. Une clé tomba quelques part derrière Hux et heurta le mur. Oups. Les émotions comme celles-ci étaient dures pour Kylo qui avait du mal à contrôler ce qu'il faisait. Une autre raison pour laquelle il aimait la colère. Elle le faisait se sentir en parfait contrôle de la situation. Il leva la tête et essuya ses yeux. **Je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout.**

Hux sourcilla un peu lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la clé heurtant le mur. **Tu devrais te reposer alors.** Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Après tout, c'était son propre refus de dormir qui les avait mit dans cette situation en premier. Il considéra l'idée de se servir de ça comme argument mais cela le rendait mal à l'aise d'en parler. Il ne savait pas comment Kylo allait réagir à ça. **Je m'en fiche si tu ne dors pas dans ton lit, du moment que tu le fais.**

Il le regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques chose. Puis son visage se durcit. Il fit le tour du général pour poser sa tête contre son dos. Puis il brancha un fil dans la zone exposée. Batterie de secours. **Je vais réparer ça et terminant le reste après.** Il ne voulait pas qu'Hux se retrouve coincé dans un corps sans vie. Puis il attrapa la tablette et la posa sur le le ventre d'Hux pour trouver la couleur de cheveux qui tendait le plus vers l'originale. **Je reviens ici dans la matinée. Ou dans l'après midi. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est.**

C'est rassurant. Hux murmurait. Le fil dans son cou lui semblait étrangement agréable. La sensation était totalement étrangère mais elle lui donnait le même ressenti que lorsqu'il buvait une tasse de café chaude le matin. Il attrapa la tablette et commença à regarder ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Il se sentit davantage concentré qu'auparavant et ne perdit pas de temps. Il y avait beaucoup de travail à rattraper. Il fut heureux d'apprendre comment Mitaka avait su garder le contrôle sur la situation. Il rattrapa son retard et travailla pendant que Kylo se reposait.


	8. Chapitre sept : Le bruit qui court

Chapitre six : Le bruit court

Kylo ne dormit que quelques heures, considérant son état de fatigue. Seulement quatre heures et il était de retour dans l'atelier, portant les mêmes vêtements avec lesquels il s'était reposé. Il se fichait totalement de ce les quelques personnes qu'il croisait pouvaient bien penser de son apparence. Il effaçait régulièrement leurs mémoires en passant devant eux, sans même les regarder. Il attrapa un paquet de nouilles instantanées qu'il avait laissé la veille et entreprit de les cuire. Il ajouta de l'eau et laissa refroidir sans même regarder la saveur. Il ne faisait attention. Il était déterminé à terminer les jambes d'Hux aujourd'hui et à commencer à installer la peau. **Ignore moi.** Il ne voulait pas s'embêter avec des paroles.

Bien qu'il n'y avait aucune horloge dans la pièce, Hux savait que Kylo n'était parti que quelques heures. C'était quand même mieux que rien. Il le regarda manger sa ration avec un dégout non feint. Il ne les avait jamais aimé mais elles n'étaient pas faites pour ça de toute façon. Au moins, il n'aurait plus jamais à s'infliger ça. Il fut un peu surpris d'entendre Kylo demandant d'être ignorer. Il soupira et se concentra à nouveau sur sa tablette. Il parlait des futurs plans de l'ordre avec son lieutenant.

Kylo travailla en silence pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Il en avait terminé avec les pleurs et les discussions. Il y avait beaucoup de boulot à abattre et il devait absolument le terminer. C'était plus simple de travailler comme ça, seul dans son atelier. Il ne pouvait pas entendre les pensées d'Hux. A chaque fois qu'il bougeait, il sursautait un peu, un peu choqué de le voir là. Toujours vivant même s'il était incapable de le lire. C'était presque … Agréable d'être entouré de silence. Les jambes avançaient vite. Il prit un moment pour en tester toutes les connexions : les genoux, les chevilles, les pieds, les orteils. Il voulait qu'il soit parfait. Comme la vie l'avait fait.

Hux se surprit à divaguer encore. Cette fois, il regardait Kylo travailler. Il ne l'avait que rarement vu aussi concentré. C'était presque beau, la façon dont il bougeait ses mains et qu'il assemblait les pièces. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça, c'était lorsqu'il l'avait observé en train de s'entrainer. Le jour avant que toute la merde se montre. Il fut un peu effrayé lorsqu'il mit ses jambes en place. Mais c'était aussi très rassurant de voir qu'il allait en avoir. **Tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? Tu sais, pour tester ça ?** Sa voix sonnait très fort dans l'espace qui était jusqu'à présent silencieux. Il ne parlait même pas avec son volume habituel.

Kylo le regarda et secoua la tête. **Je ne les ai pas encore connecté à ton corps. Il va falloir que je te retourne pour brancher quelques trucs. Mais pour l'instant c'est bon. J'ai ce qu'il faut.** Il laissa tomber sa jambe en soupirant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, espérant avoir un élastique pour les attacher. **Personne ne sait pour toi. J'ai effacé la mémoire des gens qui t'avaient vu mourir. Juste Snoke est au courant et les deux gardes devant la porte.**

 **Personne ne sait .. Que je suis mort ?** Hux réfléchit un moment. C'était rassurant de savoir que personne ne pouvait se rappeler qu'il avait été malade. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter d'avoir l'air d'un squelette avec tout le poids qu'il avait perdu. Il allait devoir garder pour lui le fait d'être devenu un robot mais il savait que Kylo faisait un travail titanesque pour qu'il ait l'air aussi humain qu'avant. **Donc où est-ce que j'étais ces deux dernières semaines ? Enfin, pour les autres.**

 **Je n'ai rien du tout. J'ai entendu des rumeurs mais c'est tout.** A chaque fois qu'il marchait dans le hall, elles l'assaillaient. Ils pensaient tellement fort. Il commençait à apprécier de ne pas pouvoir lire les pensées d'Hux. **Ils pensent qu'on s'est battus. Que je t'ai blessé. Ou même que je t'ai tué. Ou que tu as été capturé.**

 **Quel plaisir auront-ils de me découvrir en vie la prochaine fois qu'ils me verront.** Bien sur, Kylo n'avait pas pensé à trouver une excuse crédible avant d'effacer la mémoire de tout le monde. Au moins, les rumeurs allient de bon train. La chose qu'Hux adorait secrètement, c'était lorsque les rumeurs à son sujet prenait.

 **Ou ils vont être énervés. Peut être que tu n'es pas si populaire que ce que tu penses.** Kylo n'était même pas sur ce qu'il avançait. Peut être que les gens l'aimaient même plus que lui. **Tu n'es pas le meilleur général que l'Ordre n'ait jamais vu. Tu m'a laissé faire ce que je voulais et Starkiller a explosé.**

Hux ricana. J **e t'ai laissé faire beaucoup de choses que je n'aurai pas du autorisé.** Il n'était pas très inquiète à l'idée que tout le monde le déteste. Au final, il était respecté. M **ais je suis sur que tout le le monde ne me hait pas, depuis que tu t'es battu tellement fort pour me garder en vie.**

 **Snoke voulait te laisser mourir. Prends ça comme tu veux.** Il ferma les yeux pendant un instant et respira longuement. **Comme tu te sens ? Enfin, quel est ton ressenti de tout ça ? Je peux imaginer que ne pas pouvoir bouger du tout doit être désagréable. Mais je vais pouvoir tout raccorder d'ici ce soir.** Probablement.

 **Je voudrais être capable de regarder autre chose que le plafond, ouais. Hux ria un peu. C'est vraiment étrange, tu sais, de devoir penser à sa propre mort au passé. Je suis toujours persuadé que je vais me réveiller à l'infirmerie et que tout ça n'est pas réel.** Il essayait de die ça normalement mais il était réellement inquiet. Le fait qu'il était coincé comme ça n'aidait pas non plus, encore pire le fait qu'il ne sentait rien. C'était comme être dans un rêve ou s'être transformé en une sorte de fantôme. **C'est réel n'est-ce pas ?** Il lui demanda avec une petite voix.

Le ton qu'Hux utilisa surprit Kylo et il leva les yeux vers lui. Il se leva et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il mit ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune homme pour accéder à son panneau de contrôle. Ça pouvait l'inquiéter encore plus mais c'était le seul moyen de lui prouver. Il prit sa main doucement et la posa sur le cristal qui contenait son âme. Son essence. Sa force. L'objet était partiellement visible malgré le fait qu'il était solidement attaché. **C'est toi. Tu es là. C'est réel. Je l'ai vraiment fait.**

 **C'est …** Hux regarda vers sa main, tentant de ne pas penser à la façon il ressemblait de l'intérieur maintenant. Mais ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de la machinerie complexe. Toutes pièces enchevêtrées qu'il ne comprenait pas. Puis il regarda la faible lueur du cristal et posa sa main sur celle de Kylo. Il pouvait sentir une toute petite pointe de chaleur. Il leva son autre bras et toucha la poitrine du jeune homme pour trouver le rythme réconfortant des battements de son coeur. **D'accord, tout va bien.** Il se parlait à lui même en murmurant. **Désolé. Ça ira mieux quand j'aurais retrouvé un peu de sensibilité.**

 **Je m'en fiche.** Il avait dit ça faiblement, couvrant à nouveau sa main. Après un moment, il déposa doucement les mains d'Hux sur son ventre et ferma sa poitrine. C'était incroyable comment on ne pouvait pas soupçonner une quelconque ouverture. **Juste … Je travaille trop dur pour toi pour que tu perdes la tête. Tu vas rester avec moi aussi longtemps qu'on le pourra.** C'était sa propre façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à lui. Il secoua la tête et s'assit. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes puis il entre-croisa leurs doigts. Il pouvait travailler qu'avec une seule main.

Hux regarda fermer le panneau, impressionné par la discrétion du procédé. Quand Kylo prit sa main, il le regarda avec surprise mais apprécia le contact. Son autre main était posée sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où était le cristal. Il l'imaginait battre comme un coeur, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était uniquement une illusion mentale. **Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'être capable de lire dans les pensées des gens ?**

 **C'est chiant. Et c'est fort.** Kylo ne regarda pas, travaillant d'un seul bras. Le contact était confortable. **Je n'entends pas vraiment les gens séparément mais plutôt comme un bruit de fond. Mais parfois des mots sortent d'eux même. Mon nom, le tien, des plans. Des pensées scabreuses aussi, souvent.** Il avait malheureusement entendu trop de pensées de soldat. **Personne n'est calme, mais en même temps, ils pensent tous qu'ils sont en sécurité. Et maintenant, je ne peux pas t'entendre toi. J'en étais venu à presque apprécier ce que tu pensais.**

Hux comprenait pourquoi Kylo avait semblé perdu plus tôt. Il n'était plus compatible avec la façon dont il communiquait avec les autres. **C'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose que tu ne sois plus capable de lire en moi comme ça ?** Il avait déjà essayé d'imaginer ce que ça pouvait donner d'entendre les autres penser tout le temps, mais il n'y parvenait pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il entendait maintenant, c'était le doux ronflement de son moteur et les bruits de clé de Kylo.

 **C'est …** Il n'était pas sur de comment pourvoir répondre à ça sans passer pour un débile. **Quand on couchait ensemble, c'était utile. Pour t'insulter aussi, pour te mettre en colère. Maintenant, je dois deviner toutes ces choses.** Son pouce caressa doucement celui d'Hux. Il se tourna vers sa boîte à outils sur l'autre comptoir. Il s'étira complètement pour l'atteindre, ne voulant pas briser le contact entre eux. **C'est agréable de n'avoir que le silence aussi. Juste écouter les moteurs. Si seulement les soldats dehors ne passaient pas leur temps à parler du fait de baiser ou non avec un robot.** Il regarda vers la porte. Ils devenaient très imagés dans leurs têtes.

Hux se rappela la dernière fois qu'ils ont couché ensemble, quand Kylo projeta, lui faisait ressentir tout ce qu'il sentait. Ça avait été une expérience incroyable de partage. Puis leur premier baiser avait suivit. Il était un peu triste qu'il ne puisse plus l'atteindre comme ça une nouvelle fois. **Tu baiserais un robot toi ?**

 **Ça dépend du robot.** Sa réponse était trop rapide pour être prise pour une blague. Il le fixa. **Ça dépendra surtout de comment ta bite sera réaliste quand elle arrivera ici. Mais j'ai été pas mal créatif, jusqu'à pousser le vice en y faisant ajouter des taches de rousseurs.** C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire maintenant pour l'appréhender.

 **Vas te faire foutre.** Hux fixait à nouveau le plafond. Peut être qu'il devrait demander à Kylo de mettre quelque chose, simplement pour avoir un truc à regarder.

Il ria un peu, son premier rire depuis très longtemps. Il le fixa pendant un moment. **Tu veux que je mette un holofilm ?** Il lui demanda, n'ayant pas pensé qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer. Hux ne vivait que pour travailler non ?

 **Oui.** Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de travail à effectuer, même si désormais, il contrôlait à nouveau les rênes du Finalizer. M **ais attention, je déteste les navets que tu regardes habituellement. Probablement que tu vas mettre un truc avec Dark Vader.** Avant de connaitre le jeune homme, il pouvait tendre à apprécier ce genre de productions mais depuis qu'il avait connaissance de l'obsession de Kylo pour son grand père, ces films devenaient encore plus ennuyants.

 **Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de mieux que de regarder son travail. Je suppose que tu préfères écouter les discours de ton père non ? Oh attends, il n'était pas assez important pour pouvoir apparaître dans un film c'est vrai. Mais tu sais qui l'était ? Mon grand père.** Hux avait visiblement blessé le jeune homme étant donné la virulence qu'il avait employé.

 **Oui je sais, tu me l'as dit des dizaines de fois.** Il était exaspéré. Il regrettait même d'avoir aborder le sujet de Vader. Kylo ne ratait jamais l'occasion. **J'ai compris, tu bandes comme un fou pour ton grand père.**

 **C'est dégueulasse.** Kylo soupira, resserrant quelques chose sur les jambes du général. **Tu n'aurais pas d'holofilm. Tu n'aurais plus rien. J'ai déjà fait trop,pour toi. Tu sais … S'ils étaient aussi avancés que nous à leur époque, ils auraient pu le sauver comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Il aurait écraser la Rébellion il y a des années.** Il n'avait visiblement aucune idée des dernières heures de Vader. Stoke devait l'avoir laisser croire qu'il avait été dans l'obscurité jusqu'au bout.

 **Je suppose. Même si je me demande comment quelqu'un qui maitrise la force pourrait réagir dans un corps de droide. Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre après tout. Qu'est-ce qu'aurait fait Vader sans sa capacité à maitriser la force ?**

 **La force n'est pas … Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle fonctionne. Elle est dans tout, absolument tout. Les droïdes peuvent y être sensible, même si c'est rare. Tout peut l'être. Mon grand père était à moitié un droïde à la fin de sa vie**. Il était rare que Kylo évoque sa vision de la force avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas Snoke. Ou Luke et sa mère auparavant.

 **Huh.** C'était inhabituel que Kylo parle autant, déjà, et ensuite, de la force au delà de ce qu'il en faisait : bouger des objets, lire les pensées et étrangler les gens. Il se tut pendant quelques minutes, caressant doucement de le pouce du jeune homme.

 **La force n'est pas magique. C'est juste quelque chose qui arrive. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es en vie et pourquoi je me trouve à côté de toi.** Kylo était incapable d'imaginer sa vie sans la force. Serait-il toujours à la maison ? Mais faisant quoi ? Travaillant sur des robots dans le garage et … Il se leva d'u geste, délaissant la main d'Hux. **J'ai besoin de manger de la nourriture autre qu'instantanée.**

 **Oh. Oui, tu devrais faire ça.** Le général se demanda ce qui avait provoquer sa réaction si soudaine. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Probablement pas mais il n'en était jamais vraiment sur avec Kylo Ren. Il n'allait pas l'arrêter de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose.

Le jeune homme prit son temps. Il s'habilla dans ses vêtements habituels et alla à la cafétéria comme une personne normale. Il mangea et étouffa un ouvrier qui avait voulu s'assoir à sa table. Puis il se leva, jeta ses ordures et retourna à l'atelier. Il s'assit et semblait déterminer à travailler. Il avait une aura de silence autour de lui. Il voulait juste travailler.

Hux ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques chose mais réalisa rapidement que Kylo n'était pas dans un bon jour. Il le regarda travailler puis alterna entre la tablette et le plafond. C'était principalement ces deux activités pendant les derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Quand il était malade, il passait ses journées à mourir sur un lit et maintenant, il attendait de revivre. A ce rythme là, il allait commencer à devenir fou.

Deux heures plus tard, Kylo le retourna sans même le prévenir. Puis il connecta les fils des jambes au panneau central. **Essaies de marcher. Si tout semble normal, on pourra commencer à mettre la peau d'ici ce soir.**

Hux n'était pas du tout sur ses gardes quand il sentit Kylo le retourner. Il commença à demander ce qu'il se passait puis il sentit les fils se connecter. Le sentiment le fit sursauter alors qu'il sentant à nouveau en dessous de sa taille. C'était la même sensation que si il avait eu des fourmis dans les jambes. Il s'assit avec précaution afin de placer avec lenteur ses pieds sur le sol. Il tenta de se lever et perdit automatiquement l'équilibre. Il allait tomber mais quelque chose le retenait.

Kylo réagit immédiatement : il le retint à la fois en utilisant la force et son propre corps. Il le laissa doucement se poser contre son épaule et rigola doucement. **Je suis sur que ça va te prendre un moment avant de t'y habituer.**

Une fois que sa panique de tomber et de casser tout le travail de Kylo, il ria un peu à son tour. **Je suis certainement plus lourd que ce que j'avais l'habitude.** Il se releva doucement en se tenant toujours au jeune homme. **Peut être que tu pourrais m'aider ? Jusqu'à ce que je trouve l'équilibre**. C'était comme être de nouveau un enfant. Hux enfouit ce sujet dans sa tête, ne voulant pas penser à son enfance.

Kylo l'aida à se remettre droit et le regarda. **Comment ? Par exemple …** Il prit sa main. C'était un peu étrange parce qu'Hux était à moitié en peau synthétique et à moitié en métal. Mais il voulait s'assurer que tout fonctionnait correctement avant de faire les finitions esthétiques. **Est-ce que ça, ça t'aide ? Je peux aussi utiliser la force pour t'empêcher de tomber. Donc ne sois pas effrayé si tu commences à tanguer un peu.**

Hux acquiesça, testant son poids du corps sur ses nouvelles jambes. Il parvint à trouver un semblant d'équilibre et commença à faire un pas. La main de Kylo lui faisait se sentir un peu plus en confiance et il en fit un deuxième. Il louvoyait un peu mais il sentait quelque chose le retenir. Trois pas plus tard et il laissa la main du jeune homme. Il se sentait fier de lui. Bien que ces mouvements étaient très loin d'être naturels, c'était quand même ça.

Ren le regardait avec précaution, s'assurant de garder une bulle de protection autour de lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. Quand il se détacha de lui, il continua mais fut heureux de le voir se débrouiller seul. **Tu vas devoir rester encore dans l'ombre pendant quelques semaines. Jusque là, tu vas pouvoir apprendre à marcher normalement. Personne ne te prendra au sérieux si tu marches comme ça.**

Hux se tourna vers Kylo, les mains sur les hanches. **C'est pas si mal que ça non ? Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de tenir ta main comme un enfant.** Pas qu'il ait quelques chose contre le fait de serrer sa main. Il trouvait qu'il se débrouillait bien, considérant son état il y a quelques heures encore.

 **Non, ce n'est pas si mal. Mais ça n'est pas normal. D'habitude, tu as comme une aura autour de toi. C'est .. Sérieux, intense. Comme si tu étais là juste pour dire aux gens quoi faire.** Il s'adossa contre le mur et le regarda. Mais ta queue n'est toujours pas arrivée.

Hux faillit tomber mais parvint à retrouver l'équilibre. **Et bien, tu en as envie dis donc.** Il était anxieux à propos de ça aussi. Il avait peur que Kylo ait commandé une espèce de monstruosité. En plus, quand il regardait vers le bas, il se trouvait étrangement vide. Les parties métalliques n'étaient toujours pas couvertes.

 **Je veux juste que tu te sentes complet. Je commence à perdre le fils des jours. Je sais que c'est important mais ça devient une corvée.** Kylo expira longuement et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Je veux juste te voir normal à nouveau. **Je veux être normal avec toi. Te détester et venir dans ta chambre après avoir dit quelque chose de terrible.**

Hux arpentait la pièce, gagnant de la confiance à chaque pas. Il alla jusqu'au plan de travail et s'y appuya. J' **imagine que tu devrais t'y remettre alors. Il ne reste que la peau et ensuite la sensibilité c'est ça ?**

 **Je ne pense pas qu'on fera la sensibilité aujourd'hui mais c'est possible. Ça peut être long pour la peau, surtout qu'il manque toujours le colis.** Il comptait faire les pieds et les jambes en premier puis faire les hanches plus tard.

Hux soupira mais ce fut davantage un son provenant de sa boite vocale pré-enregistrée. Il essaya de se relever du plan de travail, mais n'alla pas très loin. C'était difficile de faire ça alors qu'il n'avait aucune consigne de la limite de ses propres membres. **Tu as besoin de moi pour continuer ? Si c'est le cas, tu vas devoir m'aider.** Il n'aimait pas cette dépendance. Ça l'ennuyait de ne pas être capable d'être autonome. Enfin, c'était une bonne chose déjà de savoir que Kylo était incapable de surprendre sa faiblesse.

 **Je vais avoir besoin de toi par ici plutôt.** Kylo lui montra une autre partie de l'atelier. **Tu peux t'assoir là. C'est ici que je peux travailler sur la peau. Il y a un appareil pour te surélever. Tu es plus lourd qu'avant.**

Hux acquiesça et regarda Kylo déposer délicatement la matière synthétique sur ses jambes. C'était fascinant de voir toutes ces pièces de métal disparaître progressivement. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Hux dut avouer que le résultat était plus que probant, malgré ses hanches encore visibles. **Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies même pensé aux tâches de rousseur.** C'était un peu étrange d'en voir des nouvelles à des endroits où il n'en avait pas.

 **Sans elles, tu n'aurais pas été toi. C'est important que tu restes le même. J'ai vraiment essayé de te construire dans ce sens.** Kylo regarda la peau et sourit. **C'est presque terminé. Le colis devrait arriver demain. Si tout se passe bien, on devrait avoir bientôt terminé. Si non …** Il soupira. **Tu peux aller dans ta chambre maintenant, essayer de t'habituer à tes nouvelles jambes. Je suis sur que tu voudrais aller dans un endroit familier.**

Hux s'anima lorsque Kylo mentionna de retourner chez lui. **Oui. Ça serait … J'aime l'idée. Ça serait sympa de voir un endroit que je connais**. Il commençait à devenir fou à force de rester dans cette pièce. **J'imagine que je vais devoir rester dans mon appartement non ?** Il voulait être capable de marcher normalement avant de reprendre une vie normale. Bien sur, il savait que ça n'arriverait pas avant qu'il soit totalement terminé.

 **Chez toi jusqu'à nouvel ordre oui.** Kylo lui offrit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Puis il alla décrocher son manteau et l'enroula autour de lui. Il l'attacha et le regarda. **Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à chez toi pour être sur que personne ne te voit.** Ou que personne s'en rappelle plutôt. Il ne voulait pas que les gens commencent à se poser trop de questions. Il voulait juste qu'Hux se sente bien.

Hux tenait les pans du manteau serrés contre lui. Il dut se forcer pour arrêter de passer le tissu sur son visage. Il réalisait qu'il n'avait plus d'odorat et que si Kylo le surprenait, ça serait très embarrassant. A la place, il s'assura que tout son corps était couvert. **D'accord. Montre moi le chemin alors.** Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit du vaisseau où il se trouvait. Il n'était jamais allé dans les quartiers des ateliers.

Kylo acquiesça. Il passa une main sur ses épaules et commença à le guider hors de l'atelier. Une fois qu'ils furent à mi-chemin, ils croisèrent un groupe de soldats. Il effaça leur mémoire immédiatement. Devant la porte du général, il hésita mais l'ouvrit et le guida à l'intérieur. **Je te vois demain matin. Si tu as un problème, appelle moi.**

Hux se sentait revivre de voir son appartement à nouveau. Ça ne faisait pas tellement longtemps en réalité mais à force de rester immobile à fixer le plafond, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis des années. Il fit un pas avant de se retourner. **Oh, tu veux surement récupérer ça. Il enleva la cape et lui tendit.**

Kylo plissa les yeux et se retourna soudainement pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait. Il prit le manteau et ferma la porte. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voit son Hux nu, dépouillé et d'une quelque façon scalpé. Il soupira longuement puis marcha jusqu'à sa chambre en imaginant le long sommeil réparateur qui l'attendait.

Hux sourcilla quand la porte fut fermée. Regarder vers le bas lui donnait réellement l'impression d'être nu. Il marcha jusqu'à son armoire et s'habilla de son uniforme habituel. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se retrouva … Normal. Il ne se sentait pas normal néanmoins. Sa main se posa à l'endroit où son cristal était pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner et d'aller à son bureau. Il travailla pendant un moment puis il eut soudainement le besoin de voir Kylo. Il lutta contre l'idée, se disant qu'il devait être occupé ou endormi et qu'il n'apprécierait sans doute pas le dérangement. A la place, il se travailla jusqu'au matin en se disant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais d'insomnie.


	9. Chapitre huit

Chapitre huit : Tu n'es jamais vraiment endormi mais tu n'es jamais vraiment réveillé

Kylo détestait ne pas être capable de vérifier si Hux allait bien en écoutant ses pensées. Sentir ce qu'il ressentait et pouvoir prévoir ce qu'il allait faire. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Il pouvait à peine dire qu'une autre personne était présente. Il était allongé sur son lit et l'épuisement pur l'avait fait s'endormir. Mais il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, n'acceptant pas se reposer tant qu'Hux n'était pas terminé. Il comptait le terminer avant d'envisager le repos total. C'était le seul moyen de faire les choses correctement. Il se leva et prit une longue douche, s'endormant sous le jet. Puis il se rasa, tombant presque de fatigue devant le lavabo. Enfin, il sortit et se rendit chez Hux. Il frappa à la porte pour la première fois de sa vie, seulement parce que il ne savait pas si Hux était habillé ou non.

C'est incroyable la façon dont désormais, il pouvait travailler pendant des heures sans ressentir aucune fatigue. Il ne parvenait pas à décider si finalement, c'était une bonne chose ou non, en considérant sa tendance à se rajouter du travail constamment. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Ses pensées se dispersèrent lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à la porte. Ça devait être Kylo, mais il ne frappait jamais. Toutefois, il se leva et alla l'ouvrir, tirant sur ton t-shirt au maximum.

Kylo avait une tête horrible mais au moins, il avait dormi. Il entra dans l'appartement et s'assit sur son lit. Il réfléchit pendant de longues minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait même pas vérifié si son colis était arrivé. Il ouvra la bouche pour parler mais se tut. **Tu t'es entrainé à marcher ?**

Au lieu de répondre, Hux déambula autour de la pièce. Ce n'était toujours pas parfait mais c'était quand même un très gros progrès. Il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à faire des tours de la pièce en travaillant sur sa tablette. Il s'arrêta en face du jeune homme, les mains sur les hanches. **C'est pas totalement ça mais je commence à m'y faire. Est-ce que ... Les parties sont arrivées ?** En y regardant de plus près, il avait réellement l'air épuisé. Comme s'il était uniquement debout grâce à sa volonté et à son comportement têtu.

Il le regarda, le jaugeant. Il se débrouillait mieux, c'était évident. Oui, ça se rapproche du naturel. Il ferma les yeux et arrêta de parler pendant un moment, essayant de lire si le mail était arrivé ou non. Mais il ne parvenait pas à voir quoi que ça soit. Trop fatigué. **Je ne sais pas.** Il le regarda. Je vais aller vérifier. Il se leva et le regarda encore une fois en posant sa main sur son épaule. **C'est sympa de te voir ... Normalement**. Puis il se tourna et partit.

Hux observait les yeux de Kylo se fermer dans ce qu'il imagina être de la concentration. En réalité, il s'était assoupit quelques instants. **J'ai peur de te demander combien d'heures tu as dormi cette semaine, tu as l'air complètement épuisé.**

 **Je dirais une dizaine ? J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas compté. Je suis trop concentré à te faire parfait. C'est ma tâche. Snoke m'a autorisé à le faire pour que je puisse tout faire par moi même. Je vais revenir bien ...** Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face avec un soldat. Tenant une boîte. Il le regarda étrangement puis lui prit des mains.

 **Je n'étais pas .. J'ai demandé où vous étiez et ...**

Kylo mit son visage devant lui et lui fut reconnaissant d'être assez faible pour pouvoir être encore manipulé dans son état. **Tu vas partir.** Et il obéit. Kylo ferma la porte et se retourna, posant la boite sur la table. **On a ton pénis. Tu veux le voir avant que je le mette ?** Il l'aurait vanné s'il n'était pas si fatigué que ça.

Le fait que le jeune homme ne fasse aucun commentaire sur le paquet pouvait à lui seul qu'il était au bout du rouleau. Je le verrais plus tard j'imagine, ça ne compte pas vraiment pour moi. En réalité, Hux était curieux. Il se demandait si Kylo avait pensé à mettre là aussi des taches de rousseurs. **Et après ça, je serai complet donc ?**

 **Il ne manquera que la sensibilité. Ce qui est quand même un élément dont tu vas avoir besoin très prochainement**. Kylo ouvrit la boite et ria doucement sur la cocasserie du moment. **Retournons à l'atelier. Je devrais avoir terminer le reste d'ici une heure et après j'irais me reposer.** Il en avait désespérément besoin.

Hux souriait. Il recevait littéralement sa bite en cadeau dans une boite. **Bien sur, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir pendant des jours.** Il pouvait attendre sur le reste, tant qu'il récupérait son intégrité physique.

Kylo guida le général jusqu'à l'atelier et passa une heure à attacher son sexe. La peau ne prit pas longtemps pour être posée à son tour. Après, il dut s'assurer que tout fonctionnait. Il commença à masturber doucement Hux mais décida finalement que non, et enleva sa main. **Tu n'as pas besoin vraiment que ça marche maintenant. Je .. Je ...** C'était comme si son esprit se déconnectait. Sa tâche était accomplie. Sa tête tomba sur les genoux du général et il se mit à ronfler immédiatement.

 **Ren ? Tu vas bien ?** Le général était inquiet de le voir si soudainement tomber inconscient sur ses genoux **. Kylo ?** Il le secoua doucement mais se calma lorsqu'il entendit les ronflements. Son adrénaline venait de descendre et son corps s'était endormi. Il avait terriblement besoin de sommeil. Même s'il l'avait fait en tombant sur lui, alors qu'il était nu et loin de sa tablette. Il présumait que la situation allait durer longtemps. Il se rappela qu'il avait un mode veille, comme une sorte de sommeil et bascula dessus en attendant que Kylo se réveille.

Le jeune homme dormit une bonne partie de la journée avant qu'un mal de dos le réveille. Il se leva encore sonné en ignorant Hux devant lui, et alla marcher dans la pièce la plus proche. Il se trouvait que c'était la chambre d'Hux et il tomba inconscient sur le lit, pour le sommeil le plus long de toute sa vie.

Hux redémarra lorsqu'il sentit Kylo se lever et partir. Ren, où ... Mais il était déjà parti avant qu'il puisse lui poser la question. Il se leva, remit ses vêtements et sourit lorsqu'il enfila son boxer. Il semblait que la sensibilité nouvellement acquise de son sexe était un peu trop élevée. Il grimaça mais essaya de marcher le plus normalement possible jusqu'à sa chambre. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Kylo allongé sur son lit. Il ricana, attrapa sa tablette puis s'assit à ses côtés. Il vérifiait de temps en temps que le jeune homme respirait toujours, se sentait de plus en plus concerné par son manque de sommeil. Finalement, il finit par poser sa tête sur sa poitrine pour être sur que son coeur battait encore. Il s'occupa en alternant travail et mode veille en attendant son réveil.


	10. Chapitre neuf : Ne dis pas ça

Chapitre neuf : Ne dis pas ça

Kylo ne tenta même pas d'opposer une quelconque résistance au baiser. Il se tira de sa chaise pour pouvoir se rapprocher de lui encore plus. Sa main sur sa joue, il approfondissait l'échange. Son acte avait davantage de signification, Hux étant désormais apte à le sentir. Hux pouvait le sentir à nouveau. Il était réel. Il ne pouvait plus avoir de doute. Il l'avait ramené d'entre les morts. Il avait fait ça. Il mordit sa lèvre, soudainement déçu de ne plus pouvoir le faire saigner.

Bien que ces capteurs soient désormais réglés selon son habitude, il ressentait le baiser avec tant de clarté qu'il lui rappelait son premier. Il avait l'impression que des étincelles brillaient lorsque Kylo le mordit, sentant un pincement très agréable. C'était juste la bonne intensité et il aimait ça. Il aimait … Il n'acheva pas cette pensée. C'était trop dangereux. A la place, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme, savourant leur douceur. Le moment était presque surréaliste. Il avait tellement cru que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

Kylo laissa le baiser durer encore un peu et le repoussa. Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda la pièce en face de lui sans croiser le regard d'Hux. **On ne peut pas être ensemble, on ne peut pas faire ça.** Sa voix avait surgit subitement, le surprenant. **Quand je suis avec toi, mon esprit ne m'appartient plus. Je ne peux pas laisser ça continuer. Ce n'est pas sain, pour aucun de nous.** Il regarda sur le côté, évitant les yeux du général. **Snoke ne m'a jamais dit de prendre soin de toi. Personne ne l'a fait. Je voulais une excuse et il s'est trouvé que tu es tombé malade en même temps. Je n'avais pas imaginé que ça irait aussi loin.**

Hux était blessé mais il comprenait. Ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée pour eux de développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Une partie de lui criait que c'était trop tard, que c'était déjà le cas et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à en profite. Il fronça les sourcils à la mention du Suprême Leader. **Je ne te crois pas. A propos de ton esprit qui ne t'appartiendrait pas.** Il avait réfléchi de longues secondes avant de parler. Il caressa son visage. **Je pense que ton esprit n'est pas la propriété de Snoke non plus. A chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, tu sembles tellement plus toi.** C'était également valable pour lui. Il était presque en train de s'admettre quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. **Mais si tu penses vraiment qu'on ne doit pas faire ça …** Il regarda tristement. **Alors est-ce que ça peut être la toute dernière fois ? Tu peux voir ça comme une façon de me remercier. Tu es parvenu à me garder vivant. De bien d'autres manières aussi.**

Kylo n'essaya même pas d'argumenter. Il avait trouvé son excuse. Hux l'avait presque supplié. Il enleva son t-shirt presque immédiatement après la tirade du général. Puis il escalada la table en lançant son t-shirt dans la pièce. **Ça va uniquement te faire me vouloir encore plus tu sais.** Il savait que c'était la même chose pour lui. Mais il voulait prétendre que tout était normal. **Mais si c'est comme ça que tu veux me remercier …**

 **Je m'en balance.** Hux attrapa les hanches du jeune homme, voulant les rapprocher encore plus. Il voulait sentir le corps de Kylo contre le sien, même une toute dernière fois. Il allongea la tête pour embrasser son cou. Ça ne servait plus à rien de parler, il avait été à deux doigts de passer la barre de la confession. Il l'ai … Il le mordit.

Kylo gémit en sentant les dents du jeune homme contre sa peau. Son gémissement se transforma en rire alors qu'il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme. **Comment tu veux faire ça ? Si c'est à moi d'être remercié, je ne devrais pas être celui qui fait le travail non ?** Il essayait de lui signifier qu'il était d'accord pour qu'il le prenne. Juste cette fois ci. Il ne voulait pas savoir s'il avait raté le cul du jeune homme en le construisant. Il préférait la sécurité. Et il voulait sentir une bite le limer consciencieusement.

Hux comprit ce que Kylo voulait dire. Pendant un moment, il se demanda comme son sexe allait fonctionner, s'il avait besoin d'appuyer sur un bouton ou un truc comme ça. Mais il comprit que c'était automatique. C'était assez convainquant. Il grogna dans le cou du jeune homme avant de le repousser doucement. **Tu as du lubrifiant ?** Il se demanda brièvement si Kylo l'avait doté d'un système auto-lubrification ou d'une fonction vibrante. C'était assez intéressant mais ça se révèlerait inutile étant donné que c'était leur dernière fois.

 **Hm …** Kylo jeta un regard autour de la pièce. La baise spontanée en atelier pouvait être plus difficile que prévu si Hux n'était pas celui supposé faire ça. **Oui, t'en as. Mais je préfère ne pas tenter le processus.** Il ferma ses yeux. Ecoute, on a qu'à le faire comme d'habitude. Il glissa de la table et s'installe entre ses jambes. **Tu devrais être capable de … Tourner quelques chose et ça devrait … Ça devrait être automatique quand tu commences à ressentir de l'excitation**. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas si ça allait marcher depuis que le cristal était en place.

Hux fixa Kylo. **Tu es putain de sérieux ? Tu m'as sérieusement mis un trou du cul auto-lubrifiant ?!** Il n'était que partiellement énervé cependant. Cet ajout devait simplifier beaucoup de choses en réalité. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme, ce qui lui rappela étrangement leur première fois. **C'est pas grave. Une chose de moins à se soucier j'imagine.**

Kylo sourit timidement mais ne put s'empêcher de rire. **Si tu n'en veux pas, je peux enlever la bouteille. J'ai juste pensé … Oh, ne me dis pas que c'est pas super pratique.** Il avança sa main vers lui et titilla doucement son entrée pour vérifier si tout marchait. **En plus, tu as l'air d'adorer être pris. C'est juste un avantage pour tes futurs amants.** Il n'aimait pas ça. Et il n'aimait pas non plus n'être considéré comme un amant uniquement. Il le regarda dans les yeux. **Tu peux sentir ça non ?**

Hux n'aimait pas l'idée de potentiels futurs amants. Surtout en étant un droïde. Il gémit doucement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du jeune homme pousser à son entrée. C'était aussi sensible qu'il s'en rappelait. Il repoussa la main de Kylo alors qu'il sentait un de ces doigts s'insinuer doucement en lui. **Oui …** Il murmurait.

Le jeune homme regardait son visage avec une affection évidente. **Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir comme ça …** Il l'avait dit sans réfléchir. Il introduisit uns second doigt en lui. Il savait que ça ne lui ferait pas mal et entama des mouvements pour l'étirer. Il doutait qu'il y ait un grand intérêt à faire ça mais c'était important pour que Hux se sente normal.

Jusqu'à ce moment, le général n'avait pas réalisé à quel point devenir un droïde pouvait être intéressant. Il n'eut aucune douleur lorsque Kylo enfonça ses doigts en lui, simplement un plaisir doux parcouru ses circuits. Il appréciait le geste quand il était encore humain, mais après toute sa maladie, il n'était plus capable de supporter la moindre douleur. **Moi non plus …** Il approcha la tête du jeune homme en l'attrapant par les cheveux et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. **Prends moi.** Il lui demanda en murmurant contre sa bouche.

Kylo enleva ses doigts et commença à enlever son jean pendant qu'il répondait au baiser. Il savait déjà que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois, même s'il prétendait que ça l'était. Rien ne pouvait le séparer d'Hux maintenant. Il voulait tellement le prendre maintenant. Il pensa brièvement à vouloir entendre ses pensées. Il passa une main sur la queue du général, s'assurant qu'elle était dure, puis pressa la sienne contre son orifice. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il y aille doucement mais il le fit quand même. Il entra en lui lentement jusqu'à la garde. Il sourit contre ses lèvres. **Putain.**

Hux laissa échapper un grognement d'approbation quand il sentit le sexe du jeune homme venir taper contre ses capteurs internes. Une partie de lui savait que c'était une erreur, qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir entier comme ça. Il mordit sa lèvre en la tirant un peu, le pressant d'accélérer le rythme. Il voulait que Kylo chasse toutes ses pensées. Il avait besoin du chaos du jeune homme dans sa vie. Il voulait Kylo au complet dans sa vie. Il voulait faire cette erreur.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant, il ne voulait qu'entendre ce que le corps d'Hux voulait lui dire, pas son esprit. Il semblait aimer ça. Donc il ferait ce qu'il sentait bon. Il se retira de lui lentement et le pénétra à nouveau. Il bougeait ses hanches dans un rythme lent. Il ne voulait pas venir trop vite, surtout si c'était leur « dernière fois ».

Hux n'avait aucune idée de ce que Kylo cherchait mais ce n'était certainement pas ce que lui désirait. Ses mouvements étaient formidables, donc il n'allait pas se plaindre. Le frottement de sa queue en lui l'achevait au fur et à mesure. Un grognement rauque franchit ses lèvres et il attrapa les cheveux du jeune homme. La façon dont il le prenait ne ressemblait pas à une dernière fois. C'était beaucoup trop intime. Il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Kylo fit courir sa bouche de ses lèvres à sa mâchoire et l'embrassa doucement. Il continuait le rythme qu'il avait instauré dès le début, ne voulant surtout pas que ça se termine. **Est-ce que … Est-ce que c'est bon ? Est-ce que ça te semble normal ?** Il lui demandait en espérant que ça soit le cas. Il voulait être sur qu'Hux appréciait autant que lui. D'après son visage, il semblait que oui. Mais il voulait être sur. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées pour confirmer.

 **C'est … Aaah. C'est encore mieux que d'habitude.** Sa voix était teintée de plaisir et descendait dans les tons rauques lorsqu'une vague de plaisir le submergeait. Hux essayait de ne pas serrer ses jambes trop fort autour de Kylo. **Quoiqu'il se passe, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'arrêter.** Il voulait qu'il accélère un tout petit peu le rythme.

 **Je ne compte pas le faire. Jamais.** Kylo s'enfonça en lui un peu plus fort cette fois ci. Il adorait l'idée qu'Hux appréciait encore plus qu'avant. Il était parvenu à amplifier ses sensations. Il mit sa main entre eux et commença à le masturber, curieux de voir à quoi son orgasme ressemblerait. Il voulait également voir le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il viendrait. Son propre orgasme n'était pas très loin.

Hux grogna encore plus fort en sentant le rythme s'intensifier. C'était à la fois trop et pas assez. La main de Kylo sur sa queue amenait le plaisir à un stade encore jamais atteint. **Je t'ai …** Son orgasme le surprit et il ne put terminer sa phrase. **Kylo …** Il parvint à articuler son prénom alors que ses circuits étaient surchargés par le plaisir. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se mit à trembler.

Kylo l'avait entendu. Il savait ce qu'il avait faillit dire. Et ça le fit accélérer le rythme. Surtout qu'il avait vu Hux jouir devant lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que des bruits de mécaniques puissent un jour être aussi érotiques. Mais ils l'étaient. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour parvenir à son tour à un orgasme dévastateur et à déverser en lui. Il gémit très fort en mordant sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de prononcer le nom de son amant ou toute autre parole embarrassante.

Hux sentit son système se mettre en veille pendant quelques minutes. Puis il revint à la surface doucement. Pendant que sa conscience revenait doucement, il réalisa qu'il était essoufflé : ses ventilateurs peinaient à le garder à la bonne température. On dirait que je suis plutôt normal après tout. Sa voix était toujours rauque mais elle s'adoucissait progressivement. C'était complètement différent de tout ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti en étant humain. Il voulait réitérer l'expérience au plus vite.

Kylo le poussa doucement contre la table et s'allongea sur lui. **Tu avais l'air d'apprécier.** Il réfléchit et tourna sa tête vers lui. **C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée.** Il avait dit ça en approchant une main du visage du général et en l'embrassant sur la commissure de ses lèvres puis sur sa mâchoire.

Hux ria faiblement. **La pire.** Il passait distraitement sa main dans les cheveux bruns. Ils venaient de passer un point de non-retour. **Je suis exténué**. Sa batterie devait être à plat. Du moins, il le supposait. **Arf, tu es venu en moi encore ? Tu m'en dois vraiment une.**

J' **ai pensé que c'était mieux comme ça. En plus, tu avais déjà besoin d'aller te nettoyer. Je n'ai pas trouvé de raison suffisante pour me retirer alors que ton cul était tellement chaud autour de moi. La prochaine fois …** Il s'arrêta quelques instants. **La prochaine fois, je viendrais sur ton visage.** Il venait de ruiner tout ce qu'il avait dit auparavant. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il avait faillit dire mais il s'abstint. Pas encore.

Hux grimaça. **Si tu fais ça, tu m'en dois vraiment une belle. C'est dégoutant.** Il était cependant assez content d'entendre Kylo dire qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Il ne voulait pas mettre un nom dessus et il ne voulait pas non plus lui dire ce qu'il avait faillit dire toute à l'heure.

Hux s'assit et le regarda. Il avait l'air fatigué. **Comment est-ce que je me charge ? Je dois me brancher sur quoi ?** Il se demanda combien exactement d'énergie il avait besoin, et si le vaisseau était capable de lui fournir. Il se rappela le fil connecté dans son cou lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le premier jour. Allait-il être comme une tablette, à la merci complète d'une source d'énergie ? Il espérait que non.

 **Tu es dans le mode batterie faible là. Tu dois te connecter à une prise pour te charger plus rapidement. Le mode batterie faible se recharge en fonction de tes mouvements**. Il commença à remettre son pantalon.

 **Je ne dois pas vraiment aller quelque part maintenant.** Hux se leva avec maladresse, tentant de retrouver son équilibre. C'était un peu plus facile maintenant. S'habiller aussi, il maitrisait mieux qu'au début, depuis qu'il pouvait sentir les tissus et la force qu'il exerçait dessus. Il se rendit présentable avant de se retourner vers Kylo. Peut être qu'il devait dire quelque chose comme « Bonne nuit » ou l'embrasser ? Les deux étaient des mauvaises idées.

Kylo renfila le reste de ses vêtements, se sentant perdu et pathétique. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire scellait leur destin au lieu de le terminer. Il dépassa Hux et attendit devant la porte une sorte de message d'au-revoir. Mais rien ne venait. Après un moment, il se retourna et posa une main sur la nuque du général. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, certainement trop amoureusement pour un simple baiser. Puis il se détacha doucement, lui sourit avec tristesse et partit dans dire un mot.

Hux avait perdu son souffle dans le baiser, malgré sa capacité à survivre sans air. Il s'était figé alors que le jeune homme s'en allait. Il finit par se reprendre et se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre. Il fit glisser la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Il entreprit alors de se déshabiller et d'aller prendre une douche. Puis il s'allongea sur son lit en fermant les yeux, se branchant au secteur pour charger. Lorsqu'il fut plein, il cligna des paupières en se sentant comme rasséréné après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il mit un uniforme propre et se rendit au pont de commandement pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il félicita ses officiers pour le travail qu'ils avaient effectué en son absence, même s'ils le regardaient comme s'il était un fantôme. Il se demanda si des nouvelles rumeurs étaient nées aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas toujours demander à Kylo pour ces choses là.


End file.
